A New Face
by DeimosFire99
Summary: When — is suddenly transported to the world of Supernatural, it is not without repercussions. He finds himself at the mercy of demons, angels, and a destiny that will alter the course of the entire Supernatural franchise. Will he be able to figure out his purpose? (NOTE: yaoi, Destiel, Sam/OMC) (Sort-of AU version of the Supernatural franchise) - DON'T LIKE, DONT READ
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Please read this. I AM ABOUT TO EMBARK ON MY FIRST OC STORY. :3**

**There are going to be some foreign languages in there, but don't worry, the footnotes at the bottom will show translations. :))**

** I hope you like it and that if you do, you would show it by either following, fave-ing, or reviewing. This is something that popped into my head at 3 IN THE MORNING, and i couldn't get it out because... well, I'M A WRITER AND WRITERS WRITE WHAT MUST BE WRITTEN. So without further adieu:**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_ "Dreams are the gateways to the realities that exist within our mind. The realities that are open to what we want, what we fear, what we hate, what we LOVE. That is why death is called "Sleep"; for in Death can people be open to what they have wanted, what they have feared, what they have hated, and what they have loved." _

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Prologue: The Intercessor**

_A tall boy sat in a bed in the middle of the desert. His face was unfamiliar, but his body glowed brightly… almost like an angel would. But the prophet could tell that this was no angel… but if he wasn't an angel, what was he?_

_Chuck watched from afar as the boy looked around, his face morphed into one of confusion. His eyes were dark brown, and his skin tanned, but not as tanned as Dean's. He wore a long-sleeved shirt too large for his body and a pair of dark jeans. _

'_What the hell is a kid doing in the middle of nowhere?' Chuck wondered to himself._

_Suddenly, the ground beneath him shook. Chuck looked around, and was horrified to find plumes of dark smoke flying towards the bed. Chuck watched in horror as the demons surrounded the bed, with the boy right in the middle._

_He heard a scream. But instead of hearing the scream fade and be replaced by the demonic roar of having multiple demons possess a single body, he saw a bright column of light burst from the eye of the demonic cyclone. It reached the heavens, and when it faded, lightning veined the still-blue sky and struck each of the demons. It struck nine times, one for each demon, and each time it struck, a demon wailed and disappeared in a burst of light._

_Once the maelstrom of demons was obliterated by the lightning, Chuck could see the boy lying on the center of the bed. His eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slightly agape. But as Chuck watched, the boy shook himself out of his stupor and looked around. His eyes widened and a whimper escaped his lips._

"_Hello?" he called out. Chuck was shocked to find that the boy's accent was exotic, and that it seemed fluid, very different from the men's voices he hears every day. If Chuck didn't know better, he would say that the kid was gay._

_The boy scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. He glanced down and yelped as he saw sand cling to his toes._

"_What the…" the boy trailed off, his eyes still roaming the desert landscape. He hissed when he felt the heat of the sand get to his feet. He grabbed the blanket on the bed, tore it, and wrapped it around his feet. He sighed in relief._

_After a few minutes, the rev of the Impala made itself known to Chuck. His gaze followed the car as it went off the road and near the bed. The boy rushed up to it, his face that of relief—'probably because there was finally someone who could help him…' Chuck thought—but stopped when he saw Sam and Dean step out of the car._

_His expression morphed from relief into one of astonishment and excitement… but immediately suspicion settled in. He backed away from the pair as they approached him. Sam and Dean's expressions were similar ones of confusion and bewilderment. They stared at the boy suspiciously, but the boy only returned the gaze with that of a cornered animal. He backed to the bed and grabbed what seemed to be a phone. He pocketed it, all the while maintaining eye contact with the Winchester boys._

_Then the stranger said: "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Kasi kung oo, _sasapakin_ ko _kayong dalawa_ bago ako gisingin ni Lord."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here are the translation/s for the statement/s you just heard:

**_Kasi kung oo, sasapakin ko kayong dalawa bago ako gisingin ni Lord _**(**Tagalog**) = Because if it is, I will HIT the BOTH of you before the Lord wakes me up.


	2. Wide Awake

**THINGS TO KNOW BEFORE YOU START READING:**

**My version of Supernatural is AU because of these factors:**

**1. They already know Chuck, but still have not met Castiel or any other _heavenly_ beings.**

**2. Dean has already returned from hell but Ruby is yet to make Sam her bitch.**

**3. Lilith is a character, but she doesn't bring about the apocalypse. That's -'s job (or is it? :3)**

O-_O-_O-_O-_O-O

**This story is Rated M because of harsh language and sexual themes... but i hope to write some smut later on... ;)**

**THIS STORY IS boy/boy, don't like, don't read. JUST A WARNING. ;)**

**Oh, btw, I'm gonna be "referring" to some "other stuff"... :3 read and see if you know what i mean. ;D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"In life, we have the HERO and the VILLAIN and the NARRATOR. Sometimes, we can be the HERO in our own story, but be the VILLAIN in another's. Or we can be the VILLAIN in another's story, but only be the NARRATOR of our own."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 1: Wide Awake**

The boy sat in his bed, staring forlornly at his laptop. It was already two in the morning, he should have been asleep by now, but his mind was too full of thoughts and ideas for him to settle down. He's considered writing them down, but he knew he would only lose the paper. He groaned as he looked at his clock.

"Well, shit," he groaned. He laid himself back in and tucked himself in the covers. The cold breeze wafted through the window. The boy suppressed a shiver.

Instead of tossing and turning, he forced himself to settle down. This technique was something he had never tried before. Well, he was always up to trying new things...

Except vegetables... ugh, he would stick to carrots and lettuce, thank you very much.

He made himself still. He ignored the phantom itches that blossomed out of nowhere and threatened to break his stony position, except for the rise and fall of his chest. He forced himself to keep his eyes closed, but didn't stop his thoughts from raging around his skull. Then, one by one, he forced his thoughts to calm themselves… like a pet owner calming down an energetic dog; he slowly dimmed his thoughts from a blazing inferno to weak flame. Then one by one, he snuffed them out.

However, one train of thought refused to stop flowing; he had just watched one episode of "Supernatural", a TV series that he had recently found addicting, and his mind buzzed with numerous fanfictions that could be made out of the elements that already resided within the series.

He grimaced mentally at the onslaught of thoughts that began anew at the possible stories he could make if _he just had the time_. But he kept his eyes shut and body still. He was reluctant to stop this train of thought, though, but he had school in… four hours.

So what he did was steady out his breathing and let the train of thought flow: he thought of Sam, Dean, angels, demons, the Colt, Ruby, Bela—_that bitch_—Talbot, Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel… Castiel… Sabriel… Destiel…

The boy breathed out one last sigh before he was still.

* * *

The boy awoke when he felt a harsh wind scratch through his blanket.

He opened his eyes, only to shut the tight again at the rushing wind. Where was he? This wasn't his room. He stared at the azure sky that replaced the faded white ceiling of his room. He squinted against the sunlight and sat up. He gasped at the scenery.

He was about to stand when he felt the ground shake through the bed. He looked to his left; a roiling mass of black clouds was hurtling towards him from the west. The boy shivered, he knew immediately those weren't storm clouds. Panic gripped his heart and he had the sudden urge to run, but fear held him in place. So the boy watched helplessly as the churning mass of dark clouds surrounded the bed.

Demonic—for that was the only word he could think of to describe—voices whispered at him from around the funnel. They spoke at him in various languages, some of which he recognized as Latin, Greek, Roman, and Hebrew. He saw a tendril extend itself from the surrounding tornado and latch onto his leg.

"Aaaarggh!" the boy screamed. Shit! It burned like a _bitch_! His screaming intensified as more tendrils of black extended from the tornado and latched themselves onto his arms and legs.

'_Demons, these are _freaking_ demons!' _the boy thought in horror. He felt a funnel of dark energy extend itself and latch itself to his neck. The boy gasped as the air was drained out of his body.

The boy's strength was waning. He could feel more of the burns spreading throughout his body, and he was in too much pain to scream. He could feel himself being pushed into the farthest corner of his mind; he could feel the multitudes of demons fighting for control over his body.

He was weakening. But when the demons finally managed to lock him inside his own mind, wrath bubbled inside him like boiling lava. How dare these pigs take over _his _body? He growled and everything stopped. The demons turned within him and the boy could feel their eyes piercing his soul.

"_Desolo,_" the boy snarled from his prison. He could feel the demons laughter echo inside him. But then, their laughter was cut off and they became silent. The boy gasped as he felt the demons relinquish control over his body.

He looked around, the demonic maelstrom continued to surround him, but he could feel the demons' reluctance to get near him. A sadistic smile overtook his features as the right word popped into his mind:

"_Aboleo,_" he said. He heard the demons around him scream as a bright light shone from the heavens and _smote_ them—that's right, SMOTE them—one by one.

He was about to laugh when an odd sensation came over his body, draining it of the sensation of victory. It felt like confusion. Then the boy realized it _was_ confusion. How the hell did he _do_ that? He mentally face-palmed himself at the stupid question, but it was too late to turn back now. The ultimate question popped itself into his mind, and he couldn't shake off the powerful pull of that question.

The boy looked around. He was still in the middle of nowhere, with the sun shining on his face, the hot wind on his back, and no signs of civilization in sight. His eyes widened in shock and he felt a small whimper make its way from his lips.

'Strange,' the boy thought. He had never whimpered in fear before. This was something new… and utterly confusing.

"Hello?" he called out. His voice was carried out by the desert wind as he scooted to the edge of his bed. He stood up, but felt something grainy rub against his feet. He looked down and yelped as he saw sand cling to his feet.

"What the…" he trailed off, his eyes taking in the hot landscape of God-knows-where. He suddenly hissed, the heat of the desert sand getting to his feet. He grabbed the blanket, tore it in two, and wrapped it around his rapidly reddening feet. He sighed at the relief it brought, but mentally grimaced at the thought of his mother finding out what he had done to her precious blankets.

He stayed near the bed, but he couldn't help grabbing handfuls of sand every now and then and watch it slip through his fingers. He knew he should go to the highway and hitch a ride to the nearest… wait, he didn't even know where he was! Crap, he was so screwed. He had no money, he had only his phone.

At least he had his music.

It had only been a few minutes, probably the length of a song and a half, but suddenly the rev of a car caught the boy's attention. He looked up and saw a black car, which he immediately related to Dean's 1967 Chevrolet Impala, making its way across the sandy landscape. It had turned off from the highway and braved the sandy slopes to make its way to the boy. The boy rushed up to it, sighing in relief. He didn't even have to walk to the highway.

It stopped a few feet from the bed, and the boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. But when the first head popped out from the driver's seat, the boy's jaw dropped and he stopped walking towards the car.

'You have got to be shitting me,' the boy thought excitedly. Stepping out of the car was Dean—Jensen Ackles! Holy shit, this _must_ be a dream. And look! From the passenger seat, Sam—Jared Padalecki just stepped out!

The boy felt like fainting then and there, but as they both stepped out fully, suspicion settled in his gut. I mean, can you blame him? _Nine_ demons just tried to possess him, and his two most favorite fictional characters from his favorite TV show (and fandom) just happened to come in to save the day _in-character_?

The boy thought it was too good to be true.

Apparently, the boy wasn't alone in his confusion; both of the hunters—or actors, whatever they are—were staring at him in confusion as well. The boy saw that both of them were hiding guns in their pocket, and Sam—or Jared—was hiding a knife in his boot. Fear settled in his gut.

The hunter-actors stepped towards him, tense and ready. The boy backtracked in the same manner, and he saw Sam's—or Jared's—eyebrows quirk up quizzically.

They continued to step forwards while the boy continued to backtrack. When he eventually reached the bed, he leaned in and grabbed his phone. He quickly pocketed it, all the while not breaking eye-contact with the hunter-actors.

The tension was finally too thick for the boy to handle. So finally, he said: "Please tell me this isn't a dream. Kasi kung oo, _sasapakin_ ko _kayong dalawa_ bago ako gisingin ni Lord."

The hunters-actors stopped dead in their tracks, their faces masks of astonishment. The boy couldn't help himself, he laughed, hard.

The hunters-actors just stared in bewilderment at the laughing boy. What the hell is he laughing about?

"What did you just say?" Sam finally managed to say. The boy stopped laughing, and he looked at Sam quizzically.

"I just said… words." The boy said in a serious tone, before cracking up again, this time he fell off the bed and onto the sand, where he lay rolling for a few seconds before standing up shakily.

"I'm—I'm sorry…" the boy breathed, wiping away a tear in his eye. "I guess I'm just nervous. You don't speak Filipino, do you?"

Both of the hunters-actors shook their heads, still staring at the boy like he came from another planet.

"I'm so glad I'm finally getting to meet you, Mr. Padalecki and Mr. Ackles." The boy positively beamed. This was enough to snap Dean—or Jensen—from his astonished stupor.

"What did you just call us?" He asked; his green eyes now filled with questioning.

The boy stopped laughing, and he tilted his head quizzically towards the older hunter's direction.

"Isn't that your real name, Dean?" the boy asked, true confusion emanating from his form. Dean tensed and he immediately grabbed the gun he kept hidden and pointed it towards the boy, who reeled back in shock and held up his hands.

"Who are you, and how the hell do you know my name?" Dean—or Jensen, but now the boy has a sneaking suspicion that he was not in his _universe _anymore. Yeah, call him crazy, but he couldn't help but jump to conclusions when had a gun pointed to his chest—growled out.

"Okay! Just chill, put the gun down, and let me explain." The boy reasoned out. Dean narrowed his eyes but put down the gun. The boy looked over at Sam, but the hunter only had a quizzical look in his eyes. The boy sighed in relief; at least one of them didn't feel like shooting him.

"My name is…" the boy began, but when he was about to say his name, nothing came out of his mouth. He frowned and tried again. Still, nothing came out of his mouth. Dean raised an eyebrow while Sam's furrowed.

"Damn it! I can't say my own freaking name! What the fuck!" the boy exclaimed, frustrated tears pricking at his eyes. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Sam was already walking towards the boy as soon as the boy sat down in defeat. But just as he was about to near, Dean stopped him.

"What the hell, man?" Dean said.

"We can't just leave him out here, Dean." Sam said, "Chuck asked us to find this boy and bring him to Bobby's—" after looking at Dean's loaded gun, he sighed, "—with his limbs attached to his body."

"Uh…" the boy spoke from the bed. He had a hand raised in the air as if he was about to ask a question. "I would like my limbs intact when you take me to Mr. Singer's house."

Sam grinned at the boy's obvious innocence and Dean just snorted. He kept the gun, but kept it loaded just in case. Sam approached the boy and sat down beside him. The boy's eyes flicked between him and Dean nervously, but Sam smiled reassuringly.

"We won't hurt you," he assured him, holding his hands up in a sign of truce. The boy sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. The exotic accent and fluid manner of speaking didn't escape the brothers. They shared a look. "Asides from my name, Mr. Dean, the reason I know your name is that from where I come from, we call you that when you're—"

The boy was suddenly cut off as a coughing fit racked his body. A stinging pain erupted in his right forearm. He screamed. Sam and Dean scrambled to their feet and backed away. The boy rolled up his right sleeve and stared at his forearm and was horrified to see a warning _branded_ on it:

_Do not reveal the alternate existences of your companions._

The boy gasped in pain and tears pricked at his eyes again. Dean looked at him weirdly while Sam rushed to his side.

"What's wrong?!" the younger Winchester yelled. He noticed the boy staring at his right arm in horror. Sam looked at it, but found nothing but skin.

"My arm! It's branded!" the boy yelled, his voice breaking. Sam winced at the obvious distress and pain in the boy's voice and tried to soothe him.

"There's nothing there," he said, soothingly. The boy sniffled, but as he looked at his arm, he noticed a slight distortion on the message. Almost like…

"The Mist…" the boy breathed, amazement etched onto his features. Sam and Dean looked at him strangely, but the boy waved them off, forcing a smile on his face.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted," the boy began, taking deep breaths in-between the words, "I know your name Dean because I…" the boy trailed off, trying to phrase the right words to avoid feeling the burn of the brand on his arm again, "I know someone who knows you. He showed me a picture of you guys."

The boy smiled, feeling pleased when the burn of the brand didn't make itself known.

Dean nodded, though his expression was still clouded over with what he had just witnessed. Sam looked at the boy strangely, but thankfully shrugged it off.

"Listen, uh… we'll have to take you to our friend Bobby's house." Sam explained, trying to keep his voice as level as possible. The boy nodded and smiled.

"Okay, but can we stop by somewhere with pie? I'm kinda hungry…" the boy said, more of feeling the grumbling of his stomach than hearing it. Dean's eyes widened and a grin lit up his face.

"I'm likin' you already, kid." The elder Winchester said, gruffly. He patted the boy's shoulder, and led him to the back of the Impala. The boy hid a smile, he was aware of Dean's addiction to the stuff, and he used it to quickly get on the hunter's good books.

While they were walking, Sam trailing behind while Dean led the boy to the car, the younger Winchester couldn't help but notice that the boy's body seemed almost feminine; the loose shirt hugged his curves just right and the jeans were tight around the boy's ass. Immediately, Sam blushed and shook his head roughly.

While they were walking to the doors, the boy couldn't help but run his hand over the shiny, black exterior of the classic car. Dean smirked.

"You into cars, kid?" the elder Winchester said, his voice slightly bordering onto passion as his love for his Baby surfaced. But it was quashed down when the boy shook his head.

"No, but… I know that your car is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and that… you're really proud of her." The boy said, haltingly. He was slightly afraid of the older hunter's reaction should Dean find out that the boy knows more than he says. But Dean only grinned and opened the door.

"Oh, by the way," Sam called out from behind, "since you can't say your own name, what would you want us to call you?"

The boy sat inside the back and thought about it. And when the Winchesters slid into their places in the car, the boy said:

"You can call me Luke."

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Desolo _**(Latin)= forsake; abandon; leave alone

**_Aboleo _**(Latin) = annul; obliterate

**Kasi kung oo, _sasapakin_ ko _kayong dalawa_ bago ako gisingin ni Lord. **(Filipino) = Because if it is, I will HIT the BOTH of you before the Lord wakes me up.


	3. Five Words

**Heyy! :D Here's the next chapter, sorreh if it's short. :3 Translations below! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"It is not the choices that are difficult. Rather, it is the consequence wrought upon by the choice you make that makes it so difficult to decide whether that choice is the right one."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 2: Five Words**

"What language were you using back there?" Sam asked, twisting his body to look at Luke. The boy sat in a slightly stiff manner; as if he was afraid he was going to dirty something should he relax completely against the leather seats. He sat by the window, his brown eyes watching the landscape roll on by. He turned his head to look at Sam as he pondered on whether he should answer the question.

Finally he said: "Filipino."

The boy waited patiently for the next question, which was probably…

"So what did you say?" Sam asked, his hazel eyes questioning. Luke's lips quirked into a small, shy smile, but he managed to answer without stammering.

"In complete English, what I said was: 'Please tell me this isn't a dream. _Because if it is, then I will hit the both of you before the Lord wakes me up._'" Luke said, his exotic accent ringing throughout the sentence. Sam noticed that the boy emphasized the words 'hit' and 'both'. Sam bit back a chuckle. Dean, however, was less gracious. His guffaw filled up the Impala.

"As if, kid." The elder Winchester chortled. Sam shot him one of his infamous bitch-faces, and Luke laughed. Sam looked back to see that the boy was clutching his right side while he panted breathlessly. Luke's eyes were slightly teary, and a wide grin was on his face once he stopped laughing. Sam was slightly captured by the boy's red lips. But he managed to tear himself away before Luke noticed his staring.

"You're probably right, Mr. Dean," the boy said, a grin still on his face. Dean and Sam smiled slightly at how Luke called them. It was adorable and innocent… even for the world-weary hunters. "Where are we anyway?"

"Arizona," Dean said, his attention once more on the road as he turned on the radio. Luke knew immediately what Dean was doing and prepared himself for a long trip with only rock music blaring from the stereo. Sam pulled a face once the songs started to blare. "We've got a long way to go, Luke. You might as well try to get some shut-eye."

"Mr. Dean," the boy said, trying to make his voice louder once Dean cranked up the stereo. "I might have a hard time at that when all I hear are air guitars and metal screaming."

Sam didn't bother to hide his laughter this time, he laughed long and loud. Dean shot Luke an irritated look.

"House rules, kid: Driver picks the music, shotgun—" Dean began, but Luke cut him off.

"—shuts his cake hole." Luke finished. Dean just about slammed on the breaks then. Sam looked back in shock while Dean was still trying to get the car under control.

"Chill, guys! Just because I know a lot more than what I'm saying doesn't mean I'm a demon!" Luke reasoned out.

Dean had pulled away from the highway again. This time he didn't hesitate to grab Luke by the back of his shirt and push him to the ground.

"Oof!" Luke grunted. "What did I do now?" he yelled indignantly. Dean was towering over him with his hand on the trigger of his gun while Sam leaned by the passenger side of the Impala, a concentrated expression on his features.

"Listen here, Luke," Dean said, his voice low and demanding. "No more shitting around. You're going to tell us _everything_ that you know, or I won't hesitate to blow your brains out."

"I can't!" the boy yelled, fear once more pooling in his gut at the hunter's threat. "Do you want me to start coughing like crazy and for my arm to be branded again?!"

"There _is_ no brand," Sam reasoned out from the side, still concentrating on the scene unfolding.

"That's because only _I _can see it. And just because you can't feel it, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. And I have a feeling that by _my_ reaction just now, you know that the brand hurts like a bitch!"

Dean raised his gun threateningly. Luke stood up slowly and backed away.

"Don't do this," the boy pleaded, desperation laced into his tone. Dean could see the terror in the boy's eyes. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Dean noticed that when Luke said the last part, he was looking at Sam.

"And what about me, huh? Do you seriously think you can hurt us?" Dean sneered. The boy's eyes flickered back to the elder's green ones.

"Well, if you keep pointing your gun at me, I might _try_." The boy retorted. Sam tried to keep the shit-eating grin off his face at Luke's witty reply, but the boy noticed it and he sent a small smile at Sam's direction before he heard a gunshot fire to his right.

"_Putang ina_!"The boy cursed. The bullet grazed his left arm, and the wound gushed blood. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the older hunter in shock and fear.

"Stop making googly eyes at my brother!" Dean demanded, his green eyes filled with disgust and anger. Luke gasped. He never thought that his first time meeting _the_ Winchesters would lead to gunshot to his arm. Disappointment made his heart heavy and his eyes slightly watery. But as Luke stared into the elder hunter's hardened eyes, his heart hardened with anger as well.

Luke set his jaw straight and stood up straight.

"Whatever, _Dean_." the boy hissed through clenched teeth. He made his way to the hunter, his left hand closing over the wound to prevent it from bleeding out. Dean tensed as Luke closed the distance between. The older Winchester could see a fire burning in the boy's eyes, and his hand tensed. But all Luke said was: "Are we going to Bobby's or what?"

He pushed past the elder Winchester, who was frozen in surprise. Luke went up to Sam who was glaring at his brother.

"Do you have something I can clean this up with?" the boy said, avoiding eye contact with the younger Winchester. Sam heard the boy's voice break at the end of the sentence though, and his heart melted. Luke really was just a kid, thrust into their world of suspicion, demons, and darkness. He nodded and went to get the first-aid kit.

Luke was about to follow when he saw Dean leaning at the driver's side of the Impala, a faraway look in his eyes as he gazed at the highway. A small, hard smirk formed on the boy's lips as he stomped up to the older Winchester. He looked at Luke, startled from being broken out of his reverie.

"And Dean, I've got five words for you:" Luke said; Dean's eyes hardened at the boy's tone and a sneer was forming at the corners of his lips.

"You. Need. To. Get. _Laid._" The boy emphasized every word with a poke to the older Winchester's chest. Dean's eyes widened and the sneer forming on his lips vanished. His expression morphed into one of disbelief as the hunter watched the boy shuffle over to Sam, who was currently laughing his ass off.

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Putang ina!**_(Filipino) = Son of a bitch!

- READ AND REVIEW GUYS! I NEED SOME JUICE TO KEEP ME GOING! X)))


	4. Something Amiss

**I'M BETTING YOU SAW ME MAKE A REFERENCE FROM CHAPTER 1 RIGHT?**

**Yeah, it came from Percy Jackson... if you didn't know. "The Mist" is the veil that hides the supernatural realm from the eyes of mortals. **

**It's gonna be like that for the whole of the story, since the OC came from the "real world", Luke is knowledgeable of many other books and movies and he WILL make references to them. So just be prepared.**

**If you don't know what Luke is referring to, please feel free to message me and ask, and I'll include the definition in the next chapter or update this one to show the definition. ;)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"There are those who claim to see the future in their dreams. There are those who claim to communicate with other THINGS in their dreams. The truth doesn't lie in the beholder, but in the air we breathe. Now, it's up to us to let ourselves breathe it in, our die keeping it out."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 3: Something Amiss**

The whole ride to Bobby's house, Luke sat in stony silence at the back while Dean drove silently. The rock station was still on, but it was soft… softer than what Sam was accustomed to whenever he and Dean drove across the country. Sam kept looking back from time to time, and he noticed that Luke's jaw was set in an almost stubborn manner. His black hair was windswept from the time it spent at the mercy of the desert winds and his long-sleeved T-shirt was spotted with grains of sand.

Luke, meanwhile, was trying to hold back tears of frustration and confusion. Now that the excitement of getting to meet the objects of his addiction (fandom) had faded, he was now met with questions: How did he get here? How was he going to get home? Why was Dean so suspicious? Why is Sam staring?

At the last question, Luke could feel a blush coming on. Damn it. The boy noticed Sam staring all those times; walking to the car, while he was laughing… the boy didn't want to look too deep into it, and so he let it slide, albeit reluctantly.

Dean, on the other hand, was debating with himself what the fuck was wrong with him. Ever since he stepped foot near that kid's bed—no; ever since the Impala made that _turn_ to get off the highway, Dean had already started feeling weird… not _possessed_ weird, just… like something-was-clouding-his-judgment weird. It was like something turned off the thing that made his moods stable, and now he was swinging from feeling like laughing at the kid's quirkiness to being suspicious about how the hell a kid ended up in the middle of the desert... like he had PMS or something.

Sam was just plain annoyed at his brother. Dean was overprotective alright, but this was seriously pushing it. What the hell was wrong with his brother? Couldn't he see that the kid was scared enough as it is? Sam looked back again; this time, he was met with the sight of Luke asleep, his head against the window. Sam saw that the boy had taken off the scraps of cloth he wrapped around his feet and laid them on the floor. The boy had his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, like a scared child. Sam's heart ached in empathy for the kid. He turned around to focus on the road again.

* * *

_Luke tensed as he felt his vision flicker. He remembered being at the back of the Impala, face set in stone and focused hard on the landscape outside the window, ignoring Sam's worried glances from the front seat. But then Luke had felt a heaviness seep in from the back of his head. It had made its way to the front of his eyes and before Luke could raise his voice in alarm, he had already been knocked unconscious. _

_The black nothing that was before him when he first slipped into his waking dreams was replaced by a blinding white light. It took his eyes a few moments to adjust, but when they did, Luke found himself in the middle of a forest. The trees were barren and covered in snow, as well as the ground. When Luke looked up, he saw the sky was a stormy gray and that lightning veined the thick clouds._

_A strong gust of wind blew from behind him, sending twigs and dead leaves flying. Luke turned around and his jaw dropped:_

_He saw _himself…_ being held aloft by two wings. The right wing shone a brilliant white, as if the snow and ice around it coalesced and lit by moonlight from within. The left wing, however, was black and scaly. Luke could see that the left wing was leathery like a snake's skin. Waves of red fire shot out as the wing flapped to keep Luke's body aloft._

_Luke himself was motionless; his arms were positioned tight over his chest, hands clasped over where his heart should be. His feet were posed like a ballerina's, but they seemed limp and dead._

_But it was the thing touching the tip of his toes that caught Luke's attention._

_It looked like the moon. That was the only thing that Luke could think of. It was rounding, bright and glowing. It pulsed with a silvery light as it illuminated Luke's feet. When Luke looked up, he also saw what he thought to be the sun. Only it wasn't bright and fiery. It was a pale yellow that bordered on white. The only thing that distinguished it from the moon was the heat the Luke could feel from where he was standing… well, his dream-form at least._

_Luke also noticed something—some _things _circling his floating body. They seemed like specters; beings that could only be seen at the corner of your eye and would disappear entirely once you focused on them. _

_Luke also noted that there were _two kinds of them_ circling around the heavenly figure; there were… he decided to call them the "light" ones. They flitted around the right wing only. When Luke saw them through the corner of his eye, they seemed to be carrying flaming harps and swords that burst into white flame whenever they neared the wing._

_And then there were… the "dark" ones. Yes, Luke thought that title appropriate for the specters that floated around the demonic wing. Whenever Luke caught them at the corner of his eye, they seemed like humans whose faces had been distorted through shattered glass. Their skin was black and scaly, with bent backs and pointed tails that protruded from their asses. They seemed like your stereotypical demons. But when he let them out of his sight, he saw that they became swirling clouds of black that flitted around the left wing. _

_He also heard whispers. At first, Luke mistook it for the wind whistling through the falling leaves. But as he listened, words unraveled themselves from the gusts of wind that blew around the frozen forest:_

"Tainted…_" he heard one of the dark ones hiss, their voices mixing between a snake's hiss and a lion's roar._

"_Pure…"he heard one of the light ones say, their whispers like the breaths of wind on a summer day. _

"Dream-walker…_" the dark ones,_

"_Diviner…" the light ones,_

"Herald…_" the dark ones,_

"_Warrior…" the light ones,_

"Prophet…_" the dark ones,_

"_**Angel…**__" the light ones,_

"**Demon…**_" the dark ones,_

_Suddenly, Luke felt a million eyes on him. He saw that everything has stopped moving; the winds were still while the leaves hung in mid-air, suspended. The heavenly-demonic figure hung unmoving in midair while the specters were silent. He turned around, millions of people had streamed through the forest and gathered into a crowd behind him. Luke was shocked, how did he not _hear_ the people coming?_

_And all eyes were on him._

_Luke shivered. The eyes of the people watched him, silent. Then, as one, their eyes rolled back into their heads._

_Luke screamed._

"_We are coming for you," they said, their voices were a cacophony in the silent landscape. Luke resisted the urge to cover his ears. "You will not leave. You will not wake. You will remain. You will be our vessel. You will open to us the cage of the Devil. And you will march us to the planes of Heaven."_

_Then as one, they fell silent. A loud tremor vibrated from beneath their feet as the demons exited their hosts. The bodies in turn began to thrash wildly, as if they were being electrocuted by the trembling earth. Then, as Luke watched in horror, the earth opened up and swallowed them all._

_A wave of heat washed over him, and as he turned around, he saw that the heavenly-demonic form of his floating body had been replaced by a full-fledged demon—complete with scaly skin, ass-tail, and leathery wings. His red eyes bore into Luke as it hissed._

"_My name is Legion, for we are many."_

_Luke screamed as his vision was shattered._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But at the moment where the lines of dreams and reality blurred together, a voice, so small it sounded almost like a child, said:_

"_We will protect you."_

* * *

**The term "Diviners" came from the book "The Diviners" by Libba Bray. If you guys haven't read it yet, you should. It's a good read! (if you're into fiction and the occult)... :3**

**R&R please! :D**


	5. Angels and Demons

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"Some people just want someone to love them right. But in their experience, it just doesn't go like that, so they tend to turn to themselves. They love themselves, but not others. Because love is a two-way ticket down a two-way street, NOT A ONE-WAY TICKET DOWN A TWO-WAY STREET."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 4: Angels and Demons**

Sam hadn't noticed anything wrong until they had pulled over at Bobby's house.

Ever since Sam noticed Luke asleep, he had taken it upon himself to study the teen further: Sam noted the steady rise and fall of Luke's chest as he slept, he noted the way Luke's eyelids would flutter slightly, and whenever Sam would think he would awaken, a small sigh would escape the boy's too-pink lips and he would return to his dreams. Sam also noted the way Luke's arms tensed and relaxed around his knees as the boy continued dreaming.

Again, Sam was plagued with thoughts of doubt. Why _the hell_ was he thinking like this? The boy looked barely legal! AND HE WAS A GUY. Sam was not gay… was he? He spared a quick glance at Dean from the corner of his eye, who was still staring pointedly at the road. Sam sighed.

He was _not _gonna take a chance on it.

They pulled over near Bobby's house. Dean was out first, He slammed the door—but not _too_ hard—and he sulked over to the front door. Sam rolled his eyes and opened his own door. He opened Luke's door—luckily the boy had snuggled over to the other side—but just as he was about to shake Luke awake, the boy's eyes opened suddenly.

Sam noticed the way Luke's brown eyes were unfocused, like he was staring at something much bigger behind Sam.

Immediately, Sam knew something was wrong.

"Move me out… _now_!" He choked out. Sam complied and wordlessly took Luke in his arms. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw Sam carrying the boy, but furrowed his brows in confusion when, instead of carrying Luke over to the front door, Sam made a beeline for the scrapyard behind Bobby's house.

Sam could feel the boy's shaking. He could feel the boy's quickening breaths and thudding heartbeat. For a moment, Sam had the craziest fantasy of laying the boy down and comforting him then and there. But just as quickly as it came, the fantasy was gone, leaving Sam sick to the stomach.

He finally found an empty space a little far from the house, deep within the scrapyard. The boy had begun to convulse, though his eyes were still closed.

"Luke!" Sam yelled out helplessly. He held a hand over the boy's forehead, and was shocked to see him burning up. Dean came up behind him, shouting something, but Sam couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a loud gust of wind roared out of nowhere and pushed Sam back.

And it lifted Luke up.

Sam and Dean stared at Luke's body, open-mouthed in shock. The wind tossed Luke sideways and about, until it finally settled on letting Luke hover a few feet off the ground, with arms spread out as if basking in some invisible light. They could see Luke's eyes fluttering open and they were horrified to see Luke's brown eyes turning into different colors: black, red, white, blue, and yellow.

"Luke!" Sam yelled once more.

Luke's body twitched, and he spoke:

"**I am tainted. I am pure.**" Luke said. His voice sounded normal, but if Sam strained enough, he thought he could hear whispers intermingling with the boy's voice. Also, Sam noticed that Luke's voice resonated across the scrapyard, probably for miles out or more. The sky, which had been a cloudless blue just a few moments ago, was now ringed with dark, ominous clouds. The sun that had been shining brightly was now covered by a thick veil of storm clouds.

"**I am the Dream-walker. I am a Diviner. I am a Herald. I am a Warrior. I am a Prophet. **_**I am an angel**_**. **_**I am a demon.**_"

Luke fell silent, and Sam watched as Luke's mouth opened impossibly wide, as if to let loose a powerful screech. But then a cacophony of voices, so silent yet so powerful and _evil_, spoke from within Luke:

"**We are coming for you. You will not leave. You will not wake. You will remain. You will be our vessel. You will open to us the cage of the Devil. And you will march us to the planes of Heaven.**"

Then Luke did scream; a scream so impossibly loud that Sam was sure it carried across the empty plains and into the nearby towns. Sam and Dean covered their ears as the windows of the nearby cars cracked and shattered. The wind howled, and a voice said:

"**My name is Legion, for we are many.**"

The voice seemed to come from the very ground the two boys were standing upon. Dean made a point by jumping in shock and staring at the ground in horror.

Then something happened a few moments after the voice spoke. Dean and Sam were watching Luke as the boy continued to twitch, still held aloft by flurries of the winds. The clouds that had been covering the sun were pierced by a single, white ray of light. It was so bright that it took the brothers a few moments to adjust to the intensity of it. It shrouded Luke in an ivory halo that made him shine like a beacon. Immediately, the winds ceased. Luke was lowered gently to the ground. The boy stopped convulsing, and the rapid change of the colors in his eyes had stopped, replaced by the warm brown orbs that, right now, were shut tight.

Sam was running back to Bobby's house with the boy in his arms when Luke muttered something low, and almost incomprehensible, but Sam and Dean heard it well, for it rose and fell like the steady spring breeze and it seemed to come from the clouds themselves:

_"**We will protect you.**"_

* * *

Luke was awake as Sam carried him over the threshold, was awake when Sam laid him gently on the mattress of a bed in one of Mr. Singer's rooms, was aware of the panting breaths that had washed over him as Sam recovered from what he just saw.

"Sammy?" he heard Dean whisper from somewhere to his right. Luke heard something stir from beside him, and Luke could just imagine Sam looking at Dean with the look of a person who had just taken an all-nighter.

"Bobby and I are headin' into town, gonna see if Luke's little display disturbed the peace." Dean whispered. Sam grunted in reply, and Luke felt the bed dip beside him, and he realized with a slight jump in his chest that Sam was sleeping beside him. The man was watching over him. A sudden burst of affection coursed through Luke's veins.

The sound of the door closing signaled Luke that the coast was clear. After waiting for a few moments, Luke pretended to stir. The weight beside the boy disappeared and Luke made a show of fluttering his eyelids, as if he had just woken up.

"Mr. Sam?" the boy began; Luke was shocked how rough his voice sounded and scratchy his throat felt, like he had just screamed his throat hoarse. The hunter immediately responded with a soft "Yeah?"

"What –" Luke began. He trailed off when he heard a voice whisper beside his ear. Luke's eyes widened and he gasped.

"_Heal Dean Winchester. Establish your identity. Master your abilities. Go._"

The voice belonged to a woman. It seemed fluid and exotic, not unlike Luke's own. It reverberated throughout Luke's skull like the strike of a gong. It was soft, but commanding. Yet, Luke could feel another emotion underlying the authoritative tone—it sounded almost like fear.

Sam noticed Luke had fallen silent and had tilted his slightly, as if hearing something in the distance. Luke's eyes had widened and he gasped before looking back to Sam, who was staring at Luke warily.

"We need to get to Dean, _now_."


	6. Exhibitions and Inhibitions

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_Sometimes, people say believable lies to hide the unbelievable truth."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 5: Exhibitions and Inhibitions**

Dean and Bobby had just stopped in the nearest town, a quaint, little place whose name escaped them as they sped past the welcome sign. Dean's eyes narrowed as he saw no people walking the streets or touring the spots or the malls. Everyone was just gone, and an ominous silence had fallen over the town.

"I don't like this," Bobby remarked gruffly as he stepped out of the Impala. They had stopped by a convenience store whose faded red sign read: "Laney's Convenience Store". His hand went over to the gun hidden in his back pocket as he and Dean went to the trunk of the Impala to grab their equipment.

Another breeze—one that smelled suspiciously like sulfur—wafted out of the nearby apartments. Bobby's head shot up as the smell registered to his brain, and he immediately loaded a shotgun full of ammo and a bottle full of holy water. He looked over at Dean, expecting the boy to be doing the same, if not faster and more efficient—damn his old age—,but was shocked to see the man just standing there looking out over the apartment buildings whose tenants were probably possessed.

"Dean! Pull yourself together, boy!" Bobby snapped. He moved to smack some Dean into the Winchester, but froze on the spot when he saw Dean turn, his eyes blown black by demonic possession.

"Sorry, Bobby, but Dean's sorta busy right now. Care to leave a message?"

* * *

"Explain it to me… just one more time." Sam pleaded, his body shook. His hands were tight against the steering wheel as he tried to understand what Luke had just said. The boy, in turn, sighed. He was getting tired—but nonetheless, only more sympathetic for the Winchester—of explaining the situation.

"Okay:" Luke sighed. "Dean's possessed by a demon because my 'little display' attracted their attention from miles away. The town those two probably went to is probably full of possessed bastards."

Sam looked slightly surprised at Luke's harsh language, but he shrugged it off and asked the next question:

"How did Dean get possessed anyway?" Sam said, his voice shook, "The anti-possession tattoos have worked before… why didn't they stop those sons of bitches from possessing my brother?!" Sam began to shout now, his eyes flickered over to Luke, who was sitting shotgun in a rusty Ford Pinto that Sam managed to get running. The faded yellow paint was slightly peeling and the leather seats were worn. Luke squirmed uncomfortably and removed a clump of stuffing. He threw it to the back seat.

"I think that's my fault." Luke mumbled, but Sam heard him. He stared at Luke in disbelief.

"How the hell is that _your_ fault?" Sam asked. His voice was pleading, but Luke could hear accusation, disbelief, confusion… even anger. Luke felt himself redden in shame.

"I... uh… It's sorta hard to explain." Luke settled on that. He sat still and held his breath, waiting for Sam to react to that. Sam ground his jaw in irritation and Luke winced.

"We still have twenty minutes before we see the town, you have the whole ride over to try and explain." Sam finally said through clenched teeth. Luke breathed a sigh of relief, but grimaced at the thought of stuttering the whole ride over.

So Luke tried doing a technique whenever he was nervous. No, he didn't picture Sam naked (but he sure did wish he could); nope, he imagined himself talking to his cousin, Beatrice. She was the listener in the family. The one who Luke always turned to whenever he had problems… she was the first one he came clean to when he realized he was gay.

Luke took a deep breath. One heartbeat in the silence... two heartbeats… three heartbeats…

"When I came... _here,_" Luke made a gesture to the car, to Sam, to the whole world in general. Sam raised a brow. "Well… I always thought of Dean as strict… but also someone capable of loving… like what he'd show with you. I also think he's funny. But I also think he can be an ass…" Sam snorted and Luke hid a smile.

"Okay, so when I came here, I think I sorta… _changed _Dean." Luke said, his voice fell to above a whisper. Sam was silent. And Luke became nervous.

"I didn't mean to! Really, I didn't! I didn't even know I was _capable_ of doing something like that! But I think that when I 'changed' Dean," Luke quoted the word '_changed_', "I also messed with the energy that makes that tattoo… do its thing."

Sam did a double-take. He stepped on the breaks of the car, and they came to a screeching halt in the middle of the deserted highway. Luke stared at Sam in shock.

"Sam! What are you doing? We're in the middle of the highway!" Luke practically screamed. The boy looked around them to make sure they weren't blocking the road.

"Energy." Sam said; his voice was that of disbelief. "You expect me to believe that you altered the power in his tattoo."

Luke's voice was small. "Yes."

Sam grew still as his mind processed the idea. Luke watched him do so warily. The occasional truck or car broke the tense silence in the car, and Luke was getting worried about Dean and Mr. Singer. Luke didn't want Dean to die, but Luke thinks that Dean deserves a spanking from Castiel once they get back.

"Sam?" Luke asks, afraid of poking the bear… or moose.

The Winchester was quiet. Luke was getting impatient; they had already wasted five minutes just _sitting_ there. Dean and Mr. Singer could be in trouble! Hell, Luke already _knew_ those two were in trouble.

_Pfft… men, _Luke thought, slightly in scorn. He blamed them for having a childhood drowning in tears. He blamed them for breaking his mother's heart _twice_.

But that's beside the point. Luke needed to get to Dean and restore the energy in those anti-demon possession tattoos. Luke needed to save the both of them; Dean because Sam loves him, Bobby because he is like the Winchesters' second father.

Another minute… another… another….

"Oh, for the love of—!" Luke finally yelled in frustration. Sam jumped out of his trance-like thinking state and he glared at Luke. The boy just wanted the both of them to reach the town in time before Dean and Bobby were hurt. He just wanted Dean and Bobby to live through this…

Oh, he most definitely did not expect this…

Luke suddenly felt… almost like a pull of_ gravity_ manifest beside his arm. It made him lift his hand up to his lips. Luke's thumb swiped against his lips. And with a sudden force, Luke bit the tip so hard it bled.

"Luke!" Sam gasped. The Winchester was suddenly snapped out of his daze, and he started looking through the old car's compartments for anything that could be used to staunch the bleeding. But Luke was only half-paying attention. The blood on his thumb got him thinking.

"Sam," Luke said; his voice monotone. The boy could feel himself falling into a trance; a lull in his thoughts where everything is just a vast sea of incomprehensible ideas, images, and words that merged and disintegrated into nothing. He could feel the string of thoughts emerge from the sea of _everything, _and hefollowed it. "I want you to prepare the weapons you'll need. I want you to grab everything you need to start killing the demons there."

Sam stopped moving and was speechless. When Sam still hadn't moved an inch, Luke turned to face him, and Sam was shocked to see Luke's brown orbs shifting into different shades of blue.

"Now, please."

Sam nodded mutely and got out of the car. Luke trailed behind him, his steps cool and calculated, unlike Sam's, which were hasty and rushed. Sam grabbed the bags of weaponry from the back seat and settled them on the hood. There, he loaded the guns, prepared the salt and holy water, and stocked himself up with ammo. Meanwhile, Luke just stood behind Sam, watching the hunter with a glazed look in his shifting eyes. His thumb was still dripping blood steadily on the cement. Sam tried not to stare.

"I'm done." Sam finally said. Luke nodded and took a step forward. He was now beside the hunter, close enough that their arms were brushing. Sam looked at Luke in a slightly alarmed manner.

"Luke?"

Luke hushed him. Then the boy began to draw something on the trunk of the car.

It was a Star of David.

"Bend your knees and try not to vomit once we get there." Luke said, his exotic voice soft, yet still had that monotone quality. Sam nodded, not even questioning why Luke would say such a thing. Luke pressed his bleeding thumb onto the center of the Star, and everything was light.

The last thing Sam saw before his vision was engulfed by white was a halo of fire so bright it was almost white.


	7. Knowing

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_The future is not set in stone. Think of it like a long winding highway, complete with intersections, cut-offs, and dead-ends; you'll have to know which route to take to keep your life on the right track."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 6: Knowing...**

When Sam opened his eyes, he wasn't the only one surprised to find him and Luke standing in the middle of a pile of unconscious bodies.

The Winchester gasped as he felt himself let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The hunter looked around him; he was shocked to find himself in the town square. The white building behind him told Sam that that was probably City Hall, and that the square in front of it, the one where they were in, was—_duh_—the town square.

But Sam paid little attention to where he was. It was what he was standing on that caught his attention:

A dozen unconscious bodies were piled on top of each other. Sam was currently standing on the bodies of a policeman and a janitor, while Luke stood on top of an unconscious sheriff… a very fat, unconscious sheriff.

Needless to say, Sam was shocked, and slightly scared.

Slightly… because this was Luke; a boy that had been thrust into their world of evil and darkness… and Luke himself was not evil.

Was he?

* * *

Luke had slightly surfaced from the lull in his thoughts once the glow of the transportation spell faded. The sea of unfathomable _everything_ was still there at the back of his mind, Luke only had to will himself to delve deeper within it, but the boy could think more clearly now than before he pulled off that stunt with the Star of David.

And right now, he just couldn't stop smiling. He thought he was getting the hang of this power thing that the things in his dream "claimed" he had. It was just like in some of the books he read once. Granted, they were fiction, so he had to test out his theory with the Star of David:

His theory was that his "power" was that of a regular person in his dreams… which is basically: _everything._

But Luke knew that there had to be some sort of catch in this all-the-forces-in-the-universe-are-his-to-control thing. But he still had not figured it out.

Not _yet_, anyway.

* * *

The demons, meanwhile, were standing shell-shocked. They stared at the two men; one who was staring at the bodies in shock, while the other was smiling like an idiot. The demons found themselves more scared of the smiling boy than the Vessel of Lucifer.

And they were _very_ surprised at that fact.

* * *

"Sam! Come on! Let's kick some demon ass!" Luke yelled; a happy grin—so out-of-place in the dire situation both men were in—on his face.

_Tingnan natin kung tama ako… _Luke thought, excitedly.

The boy then held out his hand, and, without wiping the grin off his face, imagined the handle of whip materializing onto his palm. But it was not going to be just any whip; the boy imagined it to be made of fire… fire that could destroy the demon possessing the host _without_ harming the vessel.

And out of thin air, a glowing whip of swirling flame materialized onto his palm. They boy let out a loud _yeehaw!_ before snapping the whip against one of the possessed townspeople. The man let out an unearthly shriek before his black eyes exploded into a blinding white light. The man slumped forward, unconscious.

_Oh, Heeeeeell YES!_

* * *

Sam really needed to talk to Luke after all of this was over.

The Winchester was already stunned when Luke basically _teleported _them from the highway into the middle of town. Now Sam literally did a double take when Luke summoned a whip out of midair and smote a demon. Not just any whip, a whip of flame. And not just any flame, a fire that could kill the demons still within their vessel… without harming the vessel itself.

_We are in so much crap. _Sam thought, grimly.

The other demons hissed in surprise, and what Sam could only describe as _fear_, and darted towards Luke, whose smile faltered. Immediately, a look of concentration surfaced on the boy's face.

"Sam! I need your help!" Luke shouted. The boy waved his hand; immediately a gust of air pushed the possessed people back. Luke muttered something under his breath, and immediately, Sam noticed vines sprout from the small fissures in the sidewalks and cracks in the walls. They wrapped themselves around the demons and pinned them immobile.

But Sam only managed to snap out of his daze when a demon pushed him against the wall. The demon—a woman who couldn't have been more than Ellen's age—snarled. Sam noticed her black eyes were filled with fear.

"_What _the hell did you bring along with you, Winchester?!"

Suddenly, the woman was pulled back—how the hell that happened, Sam didn't know—and slammed against the wall of vines that had grown in the middle of the square. The bushes also seemed to sway to the boy's commands; their shoots grew shockingly long and wrapped around the people's legs and pinned them to the ground.

"I resent that!" The boy had shouted from his stand on the pile of bodies. His hands were waving around randomly, but Sam noticed that it looked almost like a conductor leading an orchestra. It was then that Sam noticed that whenever Luke waved a hand or twisted a finger in a particular way, a new shoot would burst from the ground and wrap around the people, or a horde of demons would be pushed back onto the wall of vines in the middle of the square.

Sam—_finally_—brought out the holy water he took with him and decided to help Luke incapacitate—for that is what Luke seemed to be doing, instead of killing them outright—the possessed citizens. The area around Sam was soon filled with the sound of hissing as the demons reacted to the burn of holy water. The boy noticed this and smiled at Sam.

"Thanks!"

If Sam felt his heart swell at the boy's smile, that _he_ was the cause of it, he didn't pay much attention to it.

* * *

Luke was as high as a butterfly.

He was right. And nothing compared to the feeling of being right.

Well… almost.

Because right now, this feeling of _ecstasy, _this indescribable feeling of control and power, made him feel so… _powerful_. Untouchable. And it rivaled the feeling of being right.

When the demons darted for his throat, the boy was _very_ much scared. And for a moment, his mind blanked.

And then he remembered the sea of _everything_ that dwelled at the back of his mind. So he willed himself to sink deeper within it, but not submerge himself completely. Immediately, the right picture formed in his mind:

Luke imagined a powerful gust of air to push outwards from his stand on the pile. The air around him responded with an ear-piercing shriek. The demons yelled in shock as they were pushed back a few feet.

"_Terra insidia,"_ the boy muttered under his breath. Immediately, he felt the earth beneath him tremble just the _slightest _bit. Then tendrils of greenery sprouted from the cracks in the pavement or in the walls. Anywhere or anything that could serve as an opening for the earth to seep through was used as an aperture for the leafy chains to creep to the surface.

The demons around him wailed from their vine-y prisons. Whenever Luke would spot—or sense, Luke didn't know how, he just could—a demon trying to sneak past him and escape while still in their human host, he would either send a blast of wind to push them back within the range of his vines, or simply will them to just _pop! _right back near the wall of nature Luke had erected in the middle of the square, where his plants would ensnare them.

Luke breathed in deep and sighed. Yep, he felt high.

* * *

Once all the demons were trapped and accounted for, Luke and Sam approached the nearest one. Sam practically hissed:

"Where. Is. Dean?" Sam punctuated every word with a tug at the man's hair. The demon inside him chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the demon hissed. Luke frowned; this bastard wasn't going to make this easier for Sam. Sam knew this too, and he immediately brought out a vial of holy water. Luke gasped as Sam forced open the demon's mouth and poured it all in. The demon screeched.

"Yes. I _would_ like to know." Sam growled. The demon gurgled out a laugh. Luke's eyes hardened as an idea popped in his head.

"Sam, wait." Luke said, grasping the hunter's arm. Sam looked down in surprise.

"What is it?" Sam almost snapped. Luke flinched, but forced himself to be the mature and understanding one in this situation.

_Pfft… this would _so_ be a first. _Luke thought sarcastically to himself.

"Let me…" Luke tried, gently. Sam raised an eyebrow, but at Luke's pleading, puppy-dog eyes—_'Damn, it's like staring at a mirror'_ Sam thought—the hunter relented.

"You know, I know you're trying to escape this host." Luke drawled, kneeling beside the man. The man was drawn from his futile attempts to escape. The man gasped as he stared at Luke in shock.

"What the… H-how?!" The man was panicking now, and Luke delighted in making a _demon _squirm. But Luke wasn't lying. He could feel the dark entities within these people struggling to push out of their vessels. He could feel them push against the seals he had put on the vines.

"I have my ways," Luke said vaguely. Sam's eyebrows only went higher and Luke winked. "Now, you are going to tell us where Dean and Mr. Singer are."

The demon stayed defiantly quiet. And Luke fought back the picture of annihilating each and every one of these sons of bitches as slowly and as painfully as possible.

"You know, all you have to do is tell us, and I'll let you go. I won't even smite you, like I did with all those poor bastards right over there." Luke gestured to the pile of unconscious bodies. The man's black eyes widened. And slowly, but surely, the words spilled from his mouth.

"S… St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester, Maryland..." the demon said. Sam sighed in relief while Luke only narrowed his eyes. That place sounded familiar… why would it, though?

Wait a minute…

"Oh, hell no!" Luke shouted. He turned his eyes on the demon, who had begun to cower against the vines entrapping him. "Why. The. Hell. Would Dean be there?"

The demon had the audacity to smirk. And Luke finally snapped. He raised his hand and yelled with renewed energy:

"_Excrucio! Pessum dare!_"

With a flash of bright, yellow light, the demons were gone… destroyed by the blast of holy light, leaving the townspeople unconscious in the middle of rapidly withering vines. Sam gasped and turned to Luke.

"What the hell was that about?"

But Luke wasn't even listening. "Sam, DON'T GO TO MARYLAND. That's where he's imprisoned!" Luke shouted; anxiety and excitement at all this new information forcing him to pace:

"I know you have a lot of questions, but hear me out first: I know you know who Ruby is, and who Lilith is, too... the one who held your brother's contract—"

"HOW THE—!" Sam yelled, but Luke shut him up with a look. Sam resigned himself to gnashing his gums. Maybe Dean was right, maybe this kid _was_ trouble.

"I'm not the problem here!" Luke yelled, his exotic accent ringing through his anxious tone, "Listen to me: Whatever you do, _don't go to that convent_. Not yet, I assume you haven't been contacted by angels yet, am I right? You haven't figured out how Dean was raised from the dead with a mark on his shoulder?"

At Sam's bewildered expression, Luke took that as a 'yes'. But they didn't notice the boom of thunder that echoed far over the plains on the other side of the town.

"Okay, so that means Lilith is yet to start breaking the other Seals... and you are yet to discover what raised your brother. Listen to me, don't trust Zachariah. As for Anna, trust her… for now, and as for what raised your brother; Castiel was the—"

_CRACK!_

A bolt of lightning struck the ground near Luke. Both men looked up, and Luke was shocked to see storm clouds gathering over the town. Powerful gales of wind blew towards them, and Luke was shocked to find out this was out of his control.

Even more so, when the wind started to lift him off the ground:

"AARGH!" Luke shouted. His hands shot out, trying to grasp anything… anything at all to stop him from being carried off into God-knows-where-or-when.

"Sam!"

Suddenly, a burning sensation emerged inside Luke's head. A clear message as bright as the sun and as twice as hot had blazed itself into Luke's mind:

_Do not reveal what is yet to be._

All Luke remembered after that was screaming; screaming for Sam, screaming for Dean, screaming for _anyone…_ and everything was black.

.

.

.

.

.

_But in that blackness, Luke felt defiance course through his veins like the unlimited power that was at his disposal just moments ago. And in that moment of rash, defiant thought, he spoke:_

"But I _can_ prevent it._"_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS: **

_Tingnan natin kung tama ako_ (Filipino) = Let us see if I am correct.

_Terra insidia _(Latin) = Earth snare

_Excrucio! _(Latin) = to torment, torture, cause great pain

_Pessum dare! _(Latin) = to destroy, ruin, wreck


	8. Meeting Where We Shouldn't Have

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_The future is not set in stone, for all of our actions today will determine the future we set for ourselves."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 7: Meeting Where We Shouldn't Have**

"_Dean!"_

_._

"_I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." _

_._

"_Tell me about those months without your brother; about all those things you and this demon bitch did in the dark. Huh? Tell me, hero."_

_._

"_I'm an Angel of the Lord."_

_._

"_It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you, I would _hunt_ you... so would other hunters."_

_._

"_You were gone. And I was here. I had to keep fighting without you!"_

* * *

Luke gasped as he felt the black nothingness that had enveloped him fade. The first thing that he registered was how damp his clothes felt. His breath misted before his eyes. It was then that Luke realized that he was in the middle of a road. Luke checked his pockets, but, thankfully, his phone was still intact. He checked the time, it was around eleven.

He stood up shakily, dusting the grass and dirt from his jeans. The long-sleeved shirt he was wearing was torn at edges, but Luke left them alone. He would fix it when he found Sam.

_Sam. Holy shit._

"Sam?!" Luke yelled; a sudden fear for being lost and _alone _clouded his mind. The wind carried his cry, while somewhere, an owl hooted. The crickets' chirping began as Luke looked around wildly, trying to find some sign of civilization. He found none.

The boy's fear rose, tears were swimming in his eyes and he wiped them away, furious at himself for feeling so scared at such an unreasonable time. He needed to be _calm_, goddamnit! The wind whistled around him and he shivered, wrapping the loose shirt around his body to keep himself warm. Luke didn't bother to stop the tears streaming down his face.

He was alone.

Again.

_Oh, God please, no… _

_Sam... Please! Where are you? I need you…_

* * *

"I can't believe it," Sam said, his eyes wide in awe. But Dean could still see traces of the hurt and anger and _betrayal_ that swam in his brother's eyes from their confrontation at the motel. "Mom? A hunter?"

"Wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself," Dean replied, his eyes so desperately trying to hide his emotions. The smile on his face was genuine, but it hid so much of the hunter's true feelings. And Dean was grateful for it. "That woman could kick some ass—she almost took me down."

"How'd she look?" Sam asked, suddenly. Dean turned to look at his younger brother with a raised brow. "I mean, was she happy?"

"She was awesome," Dean replied. The memories of meeting his mother surfaced and he fought to keep his mask on. "Funny and smart… hopeful. Dad too, `till of course…" Dean trailed off and Sam shook his head and sighed.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. It's just… our parents, and now we find out our grandparents, too. Our whole family was murdered… and for what? So Yellow-Eyes could come in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

Dean was silent suddenly, and Sam noticed. But before he could take back what he said, Dean looked at Sam.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood."

_Shit._

Sam said nothing, a guilty expression on his features while Dean's own face hardened.

"You knew about that?"

"Yeah… for about a year," Sam confessed, his face still housing the guilty expression.

"A whole year!" Dean exclaimed, shocked. He shook his head and refused to look at Sam further.

"I should've told you," Sam amended, his eyes shining with tears, both from his current predicament and their spat at the motel room. "I'm—"

_Sam... Please! _

"Dean." Sam suddenly says, breaking his train of thought. Dean refused to look at his brother, eyes still concentrated on the road. The elder's atmosphere screamed _hurt _and _betrayal_; but right now, Sam didn't give a flying fuck. That voice sounded familiar, almost like—

_Where are you? I need you…_

"Luke!" Sam yelled. Dean was broken from his glare on the road at Sam's outburst. "Dean, stop the car!"

Dean, if possible, only glared angrier at Sam. "Why the hell should I?"

"Because—!"

"_Sam! Dean!_"

Both hunters' heads shot up from their glaring competition. Dean immediately slammed the breaks while Sam held on for dear life. The younger hunter prayed to God—assuming He ever listened—that Luke be spared from being crushed by the Impala.

Luke, on the other hand, stopped dead in his tracks. He never imagined that this might happen—in retrospect, maybe he _should _have. Luke immediately imagined a wall of psychic armor around himself. He envisioned it to be tougher than titanium… well, he didn't know how tough the Impala was! So sue him.

Dean swerved the car to the side after a barrier of purple energy erected itself a few meters away from the boy.

"Shit!" the elder Winchester cursed. The car crashed to the side of the road, smoke steaming from the trunk. He turned off the engine and immediately leaped out of the car. Sam followed suit, rushing to the trembling man in the middle of the road. Dean groaned.

"He wrecked the fender!" Dean accused, a furious fire burning in his eyes. Sam shot his head to give Dean one of his bitch faces while Luke giggled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Luke whispered. Dean noticed he was clutching Sam's arm tightly, his grip shaky. Dean's glare at Luke didn't soften.

"Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do now, huh?" Dean yelled. Sam was about to stand up, intending to yell at Dean about how Luke was _hurt _ and–probably—scared half to death at the fact that he was almost _run over_ when Luke whispered to him:

"It's okay…" the boy breathed. Sam suppressed a shudder at Luke's slightly out-of-breath tone. For no reason at all, Sam found that extremely _sexy_… plus that exotic accent only added to it. "L-let me…"

Sam nodded, albeit reluctantly, and he slowly helped Luke up. Luke's grip on Sam's arm remained tight and the hunter's heart ached for the boy. He helped Luke hobble over to the car. Sam watched Luke give the car a once-over, and watched the boy close his eyes and take a deep breath:

"_Reficio!" _Luke said, aloud. The boy made a strange sign with his free hand: it was like a normal three-fingered gun, but with the thumb parallel to the ground. Sam watched in awe as the car fixed itself with a shuddering groan; broken fender, busted engine and all.

"Wow!" Sam whispered to Luke who sighed.

"Tell me about it…" Luke whispered. He swayed in Sam's grip, and Sam struggled to keep the boy upright.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried now. Dean snorted from behind them, but neither man noticed.

"Yeah…" Luke said, but immediately he started coughing. It sounded wet and sickly, and Luke was forced to his knees by the strength of it. Sam watched in concern as Luke spit something out… and gasped when Luke's hands and the grass beneath him were covered in blood. "Yep, I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine!" Sam shouted, shocked at Luke's lack of concern for his health. What the hell was wrong with this kid? "Dean, we need to get him to the hospital."

"I said I'm fine," Luke said firmly, but his pallor and shaking body wasn't enough to convince the younger Winchester. Dean, meanwhile, was watching silently.

"No, you're not."

"Sam, I promise I'm fine. This is probably just punishment. All I need is some sleep."

"Punishment? Wha—?"

"Dean, where were you and Sam headed before I appeared?" Luke interrupted.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Luke but proceeded to tell him about a possible case that a friend, Travis, had given for them to solve. Luke nodded, as if he already knew what it was about.

"Yeah, mind if I tag along?" Luke asked, wiping the blood off his palms. Sam immediately went to the boy's side, swinging one arm over his shoulder. Luckily, the boy was tall, but not as tall as Sam, so it was no problem for the younger hunter. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Reficio _(Latin) = repair; rebuild


	9. Remembering the Forgotten

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"__We are a collection of experiences; each person is the manifestation—the product—of his heart, his hopes, and his dreams."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 8****: Remembering the Forgotten**

Sam felt a roiling guilt eat up his stomach from the inside whenever he would gaze at Luke's sleeping face.

The Winchester did not mention the _tiny_ fact that as soon as Luke vanished into the clouds that day in the town, Sam forgot about him.

But the strange thing was that Sam didn't notice he had _already_ forgotten the boy: as soon as Luke vanished into the roiling mass of storm clouds that day, Sam felt something thick cover his mind, like a pair of really thick shades were placed on his eyes, temporarily obscuring his sight, his thought process.

As soon as he felt the mental block disappear, Sam found himself back in the Impala with Dean, heading back to Chuck's place. The Arizona landscape sped past them while Sam shook his head, trying to remember something—he didn't know what it was… but it was _important._

He was sure of it.

"What happened?" Sam had asked. Dean had shrugged then, but Sam saw the slight furrowing in his eyebrows, betraying Dean's confusion.

"We're heading back to Chuck's; there's been some sort of mistake. We didn't find a boy in the desert on a bed that 'spoke in some foreign language'."

Sam wanted to ask Dean why he seemed unsure of his answer, but Sam couldn't bring himself to ask that. He didn't know why, but he felt himself just _curb away_ from that course of action, that train of thought… like he was second-guessing.

Now that Luke was back in Sam's arms, Sam understood why Dean had been so confused that day in the Impala; Dean had known something wasn't right. Maybe he felt his thoughts curb away from Luke the same way Sam's did? And Sam finally remembered that important something:

It was Luke. He had forgotten about _Luke._

This was all so confusing, so mind-boggling, so perplexing, so… just _confusing_. Who was Luke? How is he able to do what he can do? Why the hell are the demons so interested in him? And what the hell happened back there in the town? Sam had never seen something so… _weird _before… in _all _of his hunting trips with Dean.

And why the hell is Sam feeling so… weird around this kid?

Now that Luke was back, Sam could feel the memories he had had with the boy that had been erased by the mental block flow back to him: he remembered the bed, the way Luke's body fit his clothes _just right_—_not helping, _Sam thought to himself—the boy's quirkiness, and the boy's powers.

And damn, Sam was surprised at himself for forgetting _that._

It was near impossible for the younger Winchester to forget something as awesome as that: the way Luke slammed all those demons into the ground with vines; the way Luke calmly threatened the demon with his exotic voice; the way Luke just spoke two Latin words and the demons were gone, destroyed, while the hosts _remained_ _alive_.

Whatever, or whoever, wiped the memories away from the two brothers' minds must have been something powerful. And Sam couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit intimidated by the thought.

But Luke had said then, when he puked up blood just now at the road: "_This is probably just punishment_"…

Punishment for what? What person, or thing, could do such a thing: take Luke away and erase the minds of the Winchesters so completely, _without_ suspicion, and transport them back in time to when they were about to fetch Luke for the first time?

Sam groaned quietly—_what the hell are we dealing with?_—as Dean pulled over to the nearest motel. Dean let Sam take the day-off tomorrow to care for the boy. Dean would go into town and research all he could about their target—a seemingly normal guy who had _quite_ the appetite—while Sam would be the one to stay in for a change.

You see, just before Sam managed to help Luke inside the car after the boy repaired it, he had collapsed. Sam was quick, though, and he was able to sweep Luke into a bridal-style hold before Luke's head hit the door of the Impala. Sam noticed Luke's nose was bleeding, and Sam wiped it away with the sleeve of his jacket, holding back the impulse to swipe it away with his thumb and taste it. Luke was _not _a demon.

And just how did Luke know Ruby… or Lilith for that matter?

_Questions for some other time…_ Sam thought ruefully.

Dean had managed to book the both of them two rooms, one for Dean alone while the other for Sam and Luke. Sam maneuvered himself from Luke's hold on his arm, but the boy's hold only tightened while a small whimper escaped from his lips. Sam's heart ached; so instead of getting the boy to let go, he maneuvered himself to be able to slide Luke across the backseat of the Impala and carry him, bridal-style.

Dean had made a face at Sam, but Sam only shot him a bitch-face, much to Dean's amusement. The older Winchester unlocked Sam's door, and Sam nodded gratefully. Dean shrugged and handed Sam his key.

Sam carried Luke to the bed by the door and laid him gently on the mattress. Luke's grasp on Sam's arm loosened, and Sam was able to replace his arm with a pillow, which Luke clutched to his chest immediately. Sam chuckled, amused at the man's childish mannerism.

And that was another thing, _how old was this kid?_

* * *

_Luke found himself drifting in the familiar currents of his memories._

_Just _what_ specific memory this was, Luke didn't know. But the boy could feel the major emotions in this memory swirl around him like the lights on Christmas Day: weariness, excitement, nervousness…_

Oh, shit.

_A scene slowly began to unfold before him as if staring through a stereopticon; he was in a familiar room in B—. Three boys stood a few feet away from him, conversing in Luke's native language. Luke felt himself be propelled forward, his steps echoing in the silent room—for their conversation was muted—and Luke tapped the nearest boy's shoulders. Luke had to stand on tiptoe for the boy was taller than him, by just _this _much._

_The boy turned around; brown eyes as warm as milk chocolate stared into Luke's own and the boy did not stop himself from feeling his heart pump faster. But he didn't blush._

_They had an audience._

"_Yeah?"_

_Luke didn't dwell on the fact that the boy's eyes stared into his own with a questioning look into them, and it wasn't hard… Luke had already perfected the art of not being distracted by cute boys before he came to B—. The other two boys behind K— watched the exchange with an interested air._

_Luke looked over the two boys behind K— and suppressed a shudder. He hated being observed for being what he is._

_So Luke took a deep breath, and immediately shot a small, apologetic smile towards the two boys behind K—. Then he sent a small pout to K—, who stared at Luke in slight surprise._

"_Tara, uwi na tayo,"_

_K— smiled a small smile then, and immediately Luke felt himself be warm._

* * *

Sam was surprised to see silent tears streaming down Luke's face.

The hunter had gone to the bathroom to shower and change. He had been looking forward to a bed—no matter how uncomfortable, flea-infested, or soiled—to sleep on. So he was a little disappointed to see that Luke required his attention when the boy began shifting restlessly in his slumber.

But when Sam approached the shifting form, he was surprised to see the glimmer of tears on Luke's face. The hunter watched as Luke's mouth lifted into a small smile.

But the tears didn't stop.

In fact, they only increased.

Then Luke whispered something under his breath, Sam strained to listen, but the meaning of the words was lost to him as they were in Filipino, the boy's language:

"_Tara, uwi na tayo,"_

As those four words were uttered, Luke stopped shifting. Sam watched as the tears ceased, but the smile remained, a mere lift in the boy's lips. But if Sam could see Luke's eyes, he was sure would see pure _bliss_ and contentment in them.

* * *

Luke awoke to the sun's rays shining on his face, and a warm weight on his side.

He remembered the dream perfectly, but he couldn't help but feel a pang of heartache whenever he thought of K—'s face. That guy already had a girlfriend, and whatever Luke had felt then, it was nothing more than a passing fancy.

And that fact was more than enough to wrench Luke from his post-sweet-dream state.

His eyes opened properly, and he noticed Sam on his arm, snoring lightly. Luke smiled, remembering the first time he awoke to Sam on his arm.

A small voice—Luke's own, this time—told him that Sam probably wanted an explanation as to what the hell is happening around Luke. And Luke couldn't blame him. Some pretty messed up shit _had _been happening around the boy lately.

_But first:_

Luke tried a "small" levitation trick. Using his mind, he tried to channel his thoughts to the jacket Sam had draped over the desk chair from across the bed. He imagined his thoughts branching out tendrils of invisible energy and latching onto the garment. And with a silent, mental command, the boy sent it flying off the chair and onto his lap.

The boy silently cheered at the still-powerful presence of his powers, but was stopped when the mother of all headaches bloomed from in-between his eyes.

Luke groaned—quite loudly—in pain, and Sam's snoring ceased. The hunter sat up slowly, a hand rubbing his eye while the other scratched his clothed chest.

"Luke?"

Luke's hands were massaging his temples. Sam noticed this and laid a concerned hand on the boy's shoulder. Luke looked up through pained eyes and shot a small smile towards the Winchester.

"Yes, just give me a—"

Suddenly, Luke felt a blunt pain course through his stomach. The boy's sentence was cut off when he immediately raced off of the bed and into the bathroom, where he puked up bile.

_Well, at least it's not blood this time._

"Luke?!" Sam shouted from behind the door Luke locked behind him.

"…moment" Luke finished, wryly. The boy washed his mouth and grimaced at the smell of his breath. He gargled some of the mouthwash Sam—thank God—had laid out the night before. He opened the door unsteadily and, leaning on the door frame, stared up at Sam with weary, brown eyes.

Sam stared down at Luke with pity and concern. Luke had never known another person—much less an almost-complete stranger—could feel such compassion for _him;_ a hopeless, gay romantic. Luke resolved to break this as gently as he could.

"It's time now, young Winchester that you should know the story of how I came in to this world of the Supernatural."

* * *

**Translations:**

**"_Tara, uwi na tayo," _**(Filipino) = Come on, let's go home.


	10. Dance of the Ignorant Judas

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"__Nowadays, people only see what they want to see, know what they only want to know, and believe only what they want to believe."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 9: Dance of the Ignorant Judas**

Sam stiffened, like he had been shocked. He looked at Luke—well, stared was more appropriate, and Luke cracked a lazy grin, trying to pull off the air of a cool, hippie teacher.

But Sam noticed the slight way Luke's arms shook as the boy slowly stood from his position by the toilet, noticed the uncertainty and fear in Luke's eyes, and noticed the slight quiver in the boy's still-too-red lips.

And Sam didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as Luke stood up shakily, Sam hugged him long and tight.

Luke stiffened and he gasped. Sam was so _warm_; the boy could smell the leather of the Impala on Sam's clothes, could smell the shampoo that Sam had used the night before, and could smell… what the boy could only think of as musk, though he had never smelled it before.

And Luke didn't know what made him do it, but after a few moments of awkward, tense silence; Luke returned the hug. The boy hesitantly wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. When Sam's grip on Luke's waist tightened, the boy didn't hesitate to lay his head on the hunter's shoulder, didn't stop himself from feeling protected and loved like _that_. The boy sighed.

Because Luke couldn't bring himself to love like _that _again... not after K—.

_A dream... a sweet, sweet, dream._

_But crap, all sweet dreams must end, right?_

Luke let a tear slip from his closed eyes. He let it trail down his cheek and disappear into Sam's shirt. The hunter shifted awkwardly and Luke reluctantly let the embrace end. Sam smiled down at Luke sheepishly, and Luke returned the smile.

Suddenly, Luke pushed Sam out of the bathroom playfully; Sam looked at Luke in shock. Luke winked, a stray tear trailing down his cheek.

"But first, I need a bath!" Luke yelled; a smile plastered on his face. His eyes were still shining with tears. The boy barely suppressed a sob when Sam smiled understandingly, and Luke shut the door.

He turned on the shower and blasted the music on his phone to full volume, hoping it would drown out the sobs he muffled into the thick towels he conjured out of thin air.

* * *

Sam lay awake on the bed, waiting for Luke to come out of the shower. After the boy closed the door, Sam heard the shower turn on and music blast on full volume. The lyrics wafted through the cracks under the door and Sam found himself straining to hear the songs this kid listens to:

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas_

Sam leaned in. The song was unfamiliar, but the singer sounded suspiciously like Lady Gaga. Sam recoiled, slightly disturbed at the thought. The hunter turned around, intent on blocking out the music when heard Luke's voice waft along with the music. Sam found himself once more entranced with the boy's exotic voice:

_When he calls to me, I am ready_

_I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs_

_Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain_

_Even after three times, he betrays me_

Sam leaned in, entranced by the boy's harmony with the singer's voice. He listened in as Luke's voice flitted around the notes and curved around the melody, accentuating and embellishing it. But Sam noticed that Luke was just trying though, for the hunter noticed that Luke's voice didn't match in some parts, but it still sounded _really _good.

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

An image suddenly came, unbidden, into Sam's mind's eye. It was like how Dean felt when he saw the image Andrew Gallagher telepathically sent him to find Sam and the rest of the Special Children in that god-forsaken town... but this was without the pain. In fact, it was almost natural, like he watching it with his own eyes:

In it he saw a very sexy—but very _naked_—Luke dancing to the beat, his hips swaying and his mouth partly opened. The boy's eyes were partly closed and his head was tossed back. Heat rose up to Sam's cheeks as he saw the boy tilt his head, baring his neck, as his lips formed words:

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas _

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas_

The steam covered up the boy's body in such a way that relieved the hunter, but at the same time frustrated him. The boy's not-too-deep tan reflected off the dim light of the bathroom and the steam of the hot shower. Sam was shocked to see the boy's body was slim, like a woman's. Sam couldn't see a trace of hair on him, except for that oh, so _delicious _happy trail going down...

Sam's penis gave a little twitch. Sam gasped at the sensation.

_Shit._

Sam immediately withdrew from his peeping-Tom perch by the door and lumbered over to the bed by the door, taking a long, cold drink from the beer he bought from the store. He lay down then, and resolved to keep himself there until Luke finished.

* * *

Luke knows that pride is a sin. But he can't help but take pride in the fact that even though he was already nineteen, he still didn't lose what his friends called his "hourglass figure".

Luke knows that most guys his age would either be fat or thin or muscled or lithe… but Luke still had the body of a woman… minus the boobs; he still had an almost-perfectly-round ass, slim waist, and not-so-fat thighs. His stomach would only get that bump when he ate too much. His arms were slim, but not bony; his face was sharp, angled, but not gaunt. Luke took pride that, where his male friends were already growing hair everywhere, he was as smooth as a baby's bum.

He turned on the shower, happy that, at least, there was a heater here. He let himself succumb to the lukewarm spray, letting his muscles loosen up. His phone was blaring out Paramore's _Ignorance_.

_Yeah, the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

A thought popped into the boy's head: most of the songs in his phone were from his time; 2013. So probably most of the songs there were unknown to the public… well, not yet, anyway.

Luke shook his head, which was already lathered with shampoo. He washed his hands and grabbed his phone, pressing the "next" button.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas _

Luke grinned. This was the only song of the Mother Monster that he liked. His own mother would probably blow a gasket should she find out that her son listens to Lady Gaga's most Christianly-controversial song. But he couldn't find it in himself to care as his hips began to sway to the beat.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas_

He tilted his head as the lyrics poured through his mouth. He grabbed the bar of soap beside the shower and lathered his body with it. He made it quick though, the chorus was coming up quick and he wanted his hands to be free when it does.

He was rinsing off the soap from his back when he heard the chorus begin. His head bobbed to the beat and as the words poured from his phone, he whipped his head to the side while he let his hands trail up and down his body:

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby it's so cruel_

_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

He rinsed himself off and reached for his phone, turning the music off. He grabbed one of the unused towels on the rack instead of just conjuring one up (he was lazy!). He looked at himself in the mirror; flat stomach, tousled, dripping black hair, brown eyes ringed with bags.

The boy shook his hips, watching the water jump of his skin. He watched his reflection follow his every blink, every rise and fall of his chest, and Luke sighed.

_Faggot..._

_Freak..._

_Gay!_

Luke wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed another one from the rack and wrapped it around his chest, as if that would block out the hisses in his mind. Luke turned around, disgusted by the fact that he was disgusted at his own body. He was such a girl.

He reached for the knob. He took a deep breath, organized his thoughts, and opened it. He poked his head out:

"Sam?"

* * *

The hunter awoke when he heard Luke call his name. He rolled over and raised his head sleepily, only to have his eyes widen when he saw Luke's half-naked form.

"Y-yeah?" The hunter stammered, his eyes desperately trying not to focus on the way Luke bit his lip, only reddening it further.

"I... I seem to have forgotten that I don't have clothes with me." Luke stuttered under Sam's intense gaze. He suddenly felt conscious, and he wrapped the second towel around his chest tighter.

Sam raised an eyebrow, though he felt his heart pound at the idea of Luke wearing his clothes. "Can—can't you just use your mojo or something?"

Luke laughed a genuine, not-nervous laugh that caught Sam by surprise. "What?"

"Nothing," Luke said, taking deep, calming breaths, "I see you're quoting your brother now."

Sam's brow only went higher, and Luke chuckled. "Mr. Sam, I've tried doing that, but I just… can't. I don't really know why."

_Total. lie._

Luke put on a shy smile, and that did the trick. Sam relented and went over to the dresser to grab a pair of jeans—thank God Luke was _almost_ as tall as him—and a T-shirt. He also went to get some of the smallest boxers he could find. Sam fought down a blush.

He coughed awkwardly and handed Luke the pile of clothes. "Uhh… here… remind me next time that we gotta go shopping for your clothes."

Luke beamed, and Sam was shocked at the pure happiness that radiated from the boy.

"Thanks!"

* * *

**Shoutout to Demon2Angel for being the first reviewer! :D Thanks so much! And to all my readers: R&R!**


	11. The Story of the Entity

**Thanks again to Demon2Angel for never failing to push me to write! I also wanna shoutout to a new reviewer: a guest named Leafia133. Thanks so much! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"__A love story always starts with a spark. Sure, it can fade. But the spark of a __true__ love story will never fail to rekindle itself, even in the darkest of times."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 10: The Story of the Entity**

"My name is -. I have two first names and a last name. When I came here, I told you to call me Luke because my first _first _name sounds almost like it. Almost."

_Luke tried for a smile, but the boy knew that the hunter could see his trembling lips, so he brushed a stray strand of hair as an excuse for him to drop the attempt._

"I don't know what happened… how I got here, I mean. I really don't. The last thing I remember before ending up in that desert was forcing myself to calm the _fuck_ down because I had classes the next day—by the way I'm attending college at - in -.

Anyways, I forced myself to sleep, then when I woke up, I was just… there; in the middle of the desert. In the jeans and long-sleeved shirt I slept in.

But it was after I woke up in the middle of that desert did I see that big cloud moving in from the horizon. At first, I thought those were just storm clouds, but I noticed the way they moved; it was weird, almost writhing… _alive_.

Well, I know you know that I was scared. But I hope you know that I've never _ever _experienced something like that before… fear _literally_ held me in place."

_Sam watched as Luke's eyes once again shone with tears, but he stopped himself from hugging the boy. The hunter had a feeling that Luke would only push him away and try to act strong... and Sam was silently grateful for that; if you were to survive in a world like this—filled with demons and monsters—you had to be strong… or else._

"Demons.

God, Sam, I've never even _seen_ one where I come from! The only ones I've seen were the red-skinned ones with pointy tails and fake horns you see in the commercials. And I've only ever seen the kinds of demons you deal with on TV..."

_Luke let himself trail off as he felt a small burn wrap around his arm, reigniting the brand that had managed to "invisibly" sear itself there. Luke choked back the terrified scream that was about to burst from his throat and instead took a deep breath. Sam mistook Luke's pause as the end of that train of thought and nodded understandingly, much to Luke's relief and disappointment._

"A-anyways… I… they—the demons, I mean—they surrounded me, Mr. Sam. They trapped me in this... black hurricane. They were whispering… there were so many of them, Mr. Sam! I didn't know what they were saying, but I knew that they were using foreign languages; I detected some Latin… some Greek, even Roman and Hebrew.

And then I saw this one, black tendril branch from the vortex and latch around my leg…"

_Sam watched as Luke shivered, his eyes trailing down to the boy's clothed leg. Sam had let Luke wear the smallest, tightest pair of jeans the hunter had, knowing that Luke was significantly thinner than the Winchester. It fit, except for the small catch that it hugged Luke's ass a little _too _well (not that either of them minded), and Sam let Luke wear a T-shirt that was a size too large. Sam hushed the perverted voice at the back of his mind that _liked _the way the shirt looked too big on the boy._

"And it... it burned… it burned so much. Then I watched as more of those things latch onto me, felt as more burns spread through my veins like liquid fire… oh, God… it hurt so much… I couldn't even scream."

_Sam saw that tears had trailed down the boy's face and he restrained himself from wiping them away with his thumb._

"They… I could feel them—the demons—I could feel them pushing me… pushing me to the farthest corner of my mind. I could feel myself lose control of my mind, I could see everything, but I couldn't move… oh, ang hirap i-explain!"

_Sam raised a brow at the sudden outburst in Tagalog. But his gaze softened when he saw Luke was trembling. This time, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the shaking boy. Slowly, the boy stopped shaking, and he _felt_ more than heard Luke's sigh. They pulled apart, but Sam kept a steadying hand around the boy's shoulders._

"They had succeeded, actually, in locking me inside my mind. But, I don't know if I have authoritarian issues or whatever, but I felt… I felt just pure _rage_ at the thought of them controlling me like I'm some sort of _fucking_ puppet. I don't… I _had _to fight. Like hell I'm gonna let _demons _control _me."_

_Sam watched in wonder as he saw Luke's eyes burn with a dormant determination. The hunter didn't comment, though, he was too entranced by the way Luke's brown eyes shone with righteous anger._

"But it was what happened after that surprised me: all I knew was that I felt so _angry…_ so _hateful_… this word just popped in my head: _Desolo_, it's Latin. It means "forsake". I thought it—screamed it inside my head... screamed it to the demons that were fighting for control inside my mind with all the hate I could muster—which was a lot—but they just laughed.

"But then they became silent, and suddenly, I was back in control."

_Luke was on a roll, Sam knew it, and the hunter was content with watching Luke as a different light shone in his eyes; more of a curious glint than anything._

"It was weird… but totally _awesome_. I shocked those sons of bitches, I could tell. I felt their desire to get inside my head and torture the crap out of me, but I could sense their reluctance. Call me sadistic, but I. _loved._ it. How dare they whore around _my _mind?

"Then another word, Latin again, popped in my head: _Aboleo, _Latin for "destroy". I said it out loud, and I heard those demons scream like it was Judgment Day. I watched as the sky released bolts of light and, one by one, _smote_ them. Can you believe it, Mr. Sam? I destroyed nine demons… _nine! _Haha!"

_The hunter watched as the boy opened up like an open book. Deep within his chest, he felt awe stir within him. Luke trusted him _that_ much? Trusted him with what he was feeling... even though the boy himself knew it was wrong? Along with that awe, he felt something deep and powerful course through him with every pump of his heart, something he had never felt ever since Jess's death._

"A few minutes after the demons died, you and Mr. Ackles—er, _Dean_ arrived. You can imagine how amazed I was. You're famous from where I come from, you know. But I became suspicious: what if the demons didn't go away, but instead possessed _you_ guys? I hope you understand…"

_Sam nodded understandingly and Luke beamed:_

"Okay, so after our trip and that spat with Dean, what next…? Oh, right! The dream… Uh…"

_Luke faltered. Sam rubbed soothing circles around the boy's shoulders and he felt Luke lean into his touch._

"I think it would be better if I just show it to you."

_Sam cocked his head: "I beg your pardon?"_

_Luke laughed. _

"Relax, Mr. Sam, it won't even tingle."

_As Luke said these words, Sam felt his eyes grow heavy and he slipped into a heavy slumber. The hunter, before falling unconscious, didn't notice Luke tremble slightly and the tear that trailed down the boy's cheek._

"I can do this."

_Then Luke let himself be pulled into Sam's dreams._

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"Ang hirap i-explain!" **(Taglish; **_**English mingled with Tagalog**_**) = **It's so hard to explain!


	12. Of His Dreams and Limitations

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN TO THE NEW PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVED THIS STORY! :D**

I just have one thing to say before the story commences: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER. I GOT INFECTED WITH DENGUE AND I HAD SPENT ONE WHOLE WEEK RECOVERING (meaning NO COMPUTER).

**You might notice that I used some spells from Harry Potter in this chapter. So... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ITS SPELLS, OR EVEN THIS SHOW. Now, on with the story! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"__Magic is an illusion. And Love is magic. Therefore, Love is an illusion."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 11: Of His Dreams and Limitations**

Luke watched Sam's face carefully as he let the vision play. The boy found himself enraptured by the show of emotions on the hunter's face: surprise, fear, anxiety, and shock.

But it was only when the heavenly-hellish apparition of Luke appeared did Sam gasp. And Luke watched as Sam walked towards it in awe, reaching out a hesitant arm. The snow was cool around the soles of the hunter's bare feet, but he didn't care. Luke watched as Sam reached up to touch the moon-like object surrounding the apparition's foot, only to have his fingers pass through them like they were air. Sam took a step back.

The hunter stayed there.

Everything after that was a blur; Luke noticed that Sam's face was a blank mask as the other events of the dreams occurred around them; the whispers of the voices, the gathering crowd, the demonic voice that spoke from the earth, the angelic whisper.

The hunter remained silent as Luke let the apparition fade into the bright morning light. The boy was beginning to worry that a.) he just broke the hunter's mind or b.) Sam was debating with himself if Luke was worth the headaches and lost sleep.

_God, please… no._

Luke conjured a wand out of thin air and proceeded to twirl it around his finger nervously.

"Sam?" Luke gently prodded.

"Yeah?" the hunter replied off-handedly, like he was a million miles away. Luke lightly tapped the edge of the wand on the middle of Sam's forehead and the hunter blinked.

"Please say something," Luke almost begged, his brown-doe eyes pleading. Sam gulped—did the room grow hotter all of a sudden?—and tried for a reassuring smile.

"Umm… how about: 'wow'?" Sam said hesitantly. Luke smiled and giggled nervously.

"Hehe… yeah…" Luke let the statement trail off awkwardly. When Sam offered no response, Luke let himself into Sam's mind to see what his currently-dominant train of thought was: he was unsurprised to be met with the boy's "heavenly" form; the angel-demon entity. Luke sighed as he withdrew from the hunter's mind and settled into his own silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

_Sam, if you're gonna kick me out, please just hurry up. The suspense is killing me!_

However, just before the awkward silence was about to drive Luke up against the wall, the front door opened to reveal a very triumphant-looking Dean.

"Suit up, guys, I found our monster."

* * *

"A what?" the man, Jack Montgomery, asked as the four of them—Sam, Dean, Luke, and Jack—stood out on lawn. Jack had been watering his plants when the Winchesters and Luke pulled over.

_Sam should have finally gotten the hint that I'm too complicated, right? And I can't even blame him._

The man had been standing like a zombie, lost in thought when Sam asked:

"Jack Montgomery?"

_Crap, it's just never my lucky day._

So now all four of them are standing in the middle of the lawn with the wind ruffling their clothes; and as if the heavens could feel Luke's uncertainty at Sam's intentions for him, iron-grey clouds obscured the sun. The wind smelled slightly of ozone as it carried the leaves across the pavement.

"A Rugaru," Dean said, carefully masking his impatience, "sounds made up, I know. But believe me, it's not."

_Like hell it's not made up. Would you just hurry up and get to the point already? I wanna go back to the motel and wallow in my self-pity._

Before_ Sam kicks me out, that is._

Jack continued to stare at the three of them like they were crazy—which, in fairness, they kind of were… but just a little. The man lowered the hand that had been holding the hose that the man had been using to water the plants.

"Alright, I've noticed certain things…" the man admitted, "some strange things, but I'm just, I dunno, I'm sick, or something." Jack finished lamely, his eyes warily darting between the three men.

.

.

.

.

It was like rubber band snapping from being stretched too far, the feeling of Luke's patience finally snapping. There was a silence that Sam and Dean noticed before taking a step back from the boy, who in turn, basically _exploded_ in Jack's face.

"Like _hell _it's real!" Luke exploded, his face turning red. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but you have been _hoarding_ food like a _pig _lately. And I don't think tapeworms are causing this."

The two brothers stood by Luke's left; Dean with an eyebrow raised and Sam with his own eyes blown wide.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you think you are, but you better get the hell out _now_ before I call the police!"

Luke could see Jack's hand inching towards his back pocket, where Luke knew the man held either a gun or a cell phone.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Luke yelled, whipping out his wand.

Immediately, the cell phone—for that is what it had been—that Jack already had a light grip on flew out of his hand and into Luke's outstretched one.

"Woah!" Dean yelled, brandishing out his gun. Sam took another step back, and that only served to make Luke's heart ache more. Jack gasped and backed up against the wall. Luke suppressed a snort.

"_That_ right there was magic." Luke said, his voice dripping with scorn. He held Jack's phone on his left hand while he brandished the wand with his right. Dean held the gun tighter in his hand. Luke noticed that Jack was slowly edging towards the door, his hand feeling behind his back for the doorknob. The boy pocketed the man's phone and raised his wand.

"_Protego Totalum… Repello Muggletum…_" Luke chanted. From the tip of his wand, two bright sparks of luminescent light shot forth. It flew to the sky where it disappeared behind the veil of thick clouds. Dean's eyes followed the sparks warily with his gun still drawn. Jack had stopped edging towards the door, attention caught by the display of magic from the boy. Sam was awestruck, his wide hazel eyes followed the bursts of magic as they disappeared behind the curtain of storm clouds.

When the sparks were gone completely, Dean lowered his gun, expecting the spells to be nothing but for show, but Sam noticed something happen to the air around them after Luke cast the spells; it was as if a heat haze had settled around the yard, obscuring the view from the outside. Dean looked around warily while Jack stared at Luke in shock.

"Luke, what the—?" Dean trailed off.

"Mr. Montgomery," Luke trailed off, allowing his gaze to rest on the squirming Rugaru in front of him. The boy could see that though the man had stopped edging towards the door like some cornered animal, Jack's eyes were already slowly ringing with red as his body trembled slightly, and Luke knew he didn't have much time before the man transformed fully and attacked them.

Well, it wasn't as if Luke couldn't take him on, he just didn't want to test his limits.

"All I want to do is offer to cure him."

* * *

Dean stopped from stomping over to the boy while Sam's jaw dropped. Luke nodded affirmative to this before turning to Jack, who had stopped shaking.

"Are you up to it?" Luke asked the man, who had gone silent in favor of staring at the boy in slack-jawed awe, much like Sam. Jack jolted back to reality, however, and his eyes suddenly lit up with a vague flicker of hope. But just before the man could answer, Dean interrupted him.

"And just what the hell makes you think that this guy is just gonna say 'yes'?" Dean demanded. Luke shrugged indifferently and Sam suppressed the urge to laugh at his brother's indignant face.

"Well, I did just show him Harry Potter magic_ in real life_." Luke emphasized the last three words to the older hunter, while the flicker of hope in Jack's eyes only grew. "I'm pretty sure I can burn the Rugaru inside without harming this man, who is a husband and to-be father, as well."

Luke added the last part more for Jack's sake. And boy, did it work. The man stopped his shaking immediately and stood up straight, his eyes boring into Luke's own. The boy flinched at the intensity of the gaze and it took all of his willpower not to squirm.

"_Father_?" Jack asked; his body tense as he took baby steps towards where Luke was standing beside the hunters. Dean readied his gun while Sam slowly took out his own. But Jack didn't notice these things, his attention was too caught up on Luke, who had crossed his arms self-consciously under the man's stare, his wand still in hand.

"Yes, you're going to be a dada." Luke clarified, his exotic accent ringing with the last word. Jack faltered in his stride while Luke took a deep breath to calm his racing heart—well, he was about to perform a really complex spell! Could you blame him?

"And you really can cure… this?" Jack gestured to his whole body. Luke nodded and asked Sam and Dean to lower their guns.

"I really don't think guns are going to be needed here."

* * *

Luke had asked Jack if they could come inside, as the boy was unconsciously making it drizzle around them in the lawn. Jack agreed, and they all stepped inside the relatively warmer and drier home of Jack Montgomery.

"Now," Luke said, willing to keep the nervous tremor out of his voice. "What I'm going to do is burn the 'Rugaru' part of you from the inside, as burning it is the only way to destroy it completely, besides stabbing it with an angel blade."

At the brothers' and Jack's questioning glances, Luke waved them off.

"Not important, since we _don't _have an angel blade, and since I don't know how to _summon_ or _create_ one, we're stuck with the old-fashioned burning. Are you ready?" Luke asked.

Jack, who had sat himself down in one of the dining room chairs, fidgeted uncomfortably. His hands clenched and unclenched around the armrests. Sam and Dean stood beside the fireplace, their eyes trained on the scene unfolding in front of them. The younger hunter's eyes were worried orbs piercing Luke's back, and the boy felt his neck prickle at the sensation.

Jack nodded, once. Luke took another deep breath and raised his wand-arm.

"_Aduro bellua intus_" Luke chanted. Bright sparks of red fire shot from the tip of the wand and latched onto Jack's body. The man choked back a scream as the bursts of flame caught on his clothes and threatened to engulf his body in an inferno. Luke hushed his whimpering:

"It won't burn your clothes." The boy said, eyes focused on the embers of magical fire that were now sinking into the man's skin.

"Luke, what the hell is happening?" Dean demanded. He had stepped from his post beside the fireplace with Sam and was warily approaching Jack, who was staring at his arm—which was glowing a dull red from the _inside_—in shock. Luke shot Dean a look.

"The fire is burning the Rugaru part of Jack from the inside," Luke explained quietly, eyes continuing to trail the flames that had sunk inside Jack's skin. They were beginning to move around; from Jack's arm trailing up to his shoulder, then to his chest.

"Oh!" Jack gasped; his voice a mask of shock and worry. The man felt the fire burning within him… but it was a pleasant sort of burn. In fact, it didn't feel like burning at all, it felt more like the hot water that you would just _love_ to sink yourself into to relieve the soreness in your muscles. It was pleasant. Comforting.

But now that the fire had made its way to his chest, the burning feeling grew stronger, and it was bordering on the edge of discomfort.

Luke watched as the fire trailed around Jack's clothed chest, the warm, red glow just barely visible underneath the fabric. Sam and Dean watched in rapt fascination as the stream of red fire that had submerged itself within Jack's body stopped moving around and lay still, coiled around the man's chest.

"Uhh… Luke?" Sam asked uncertainly, when Luke hushed him.

"It found the monster within Jack." Luke whispered to Sam, then in a louder voice, he said:

"Jack, the fire has found the monster inside you." Luke said in a matter-of-fact voice. Jack looked up (he had been observing the coils of red light as it lay curled within his chest) and it took a while for the words to register in his mind. And when they did, Jack's eyes widened.

"Now what?" he whispered, as if any loud noises would disturb the quiet coils of magical fire that currently lay curled within his chest.

"Now, we wait." Luke said. "Oh, and you might experience a rather sharp burning sensation spread from within your chest." At Jack's horrified expression, Luke continued hastily. "It's perfectly normal! No pain, no gain, after all."

At these last words, however, Jack felt the coils of magic wrap around what he assumed to be his heart. They squeezed it tight, and all the man could remember from then on was heat; heat so intense it was a miracle the world didn't burn to ashes right then and there.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Expelliarmus _(English) (Latin) = "Remove the weapon"

_Protego Totalum _(Latin) = "To protect as a whole"

_Repello Muggletum _(Latin) = "Repel the Muggles"

_Aduro bellua intus _(Latin) = "Burn the beast within"


	13. Imagine a Monster Movie

**I just wanna shoutout to EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, and FAVED this story. You guyz never fail to push me to keep on writing! **

**THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY: Avalonemyst, HyperionDC, ShardsOfTheCrystalHeart, Son Of Bill The Merman, angel de acuario, iamastory, irish-essex-girl, and kistenbabe.  
**

**THANKS FOR FAVE-ING THIS STORY: Demon2Angel, PandaUnicorn, Son Of Bill The Merman, angel de acuario, and kistenbabe.**

**AND THANKS for taking the time to REVIEW: Demon2Angel and Leafia133. **

**Now, ON TO THE STORY! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_"__The truth can never be imagined, can never be seen, can never be heard. It is unchangeable, incontrovertible, in all of its perpetuity."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 12: Imagine a Monster Movie**

The Winchesters and Luke spent the entire ride home in silence, with Sam glancing at Luke in the rearview mirror from time to time and Dean raising his eyebrows at the younger Winchester every time he did so.

Luke, on the other hand, was already thinking of possible places to go after they stop at the hotel. He used his imagination's eye—a technique he recently learned which worked by imagining his sight to be able to remotely view his surroundings—to look for houses or apartments on sale that were as far away from the hunters as possible. He caught Sam staring at him once through the rearview mirror and he shot the hunter a sad smile, to which Sam raised an eyebrow before looking away.

They arrived at the motel in relative silence—Dean had shut the radio off when he couldn't find a rock station he could jam to (when in reality, it was Luke who blocked the radio from detecting the stations Dean liked). The three men stepped out of the car and into the slightly humid parking lot. Luke made a "pfft" noise and waved his hand, summoning a cool breeze to waft around them. Sam smiled appreciatively while Dean mumbled a small "show-off".

Dean patted Luke on the back as soon as they stepped into the room.

"You did good kid." Dean said, gruffly. Luke smiled a small smile, but kept his head bowed, knowing that the older hunter didn't "do chick-flick moments".

"Thank you," Luke replied. As the hunters were settling down—packing the equipment away and all that other stuff—Luke said: "I guess I'll be going now…?"

Dean stopped for a moment, and then he resumed his packing while Sam just looked at Luke like he had grown a second head.

"What? Why?"

Luke cocked his head, feigning a puzzled expression. "I thought that the only reason you brought me along was because I needed help. But I'm better now. So I'll save you the trouble of shooing me out the door."

At Sam's puzzled expression and Dean's rising of eyebrows (he seemed to be doing that a lot, lately), a genuine expression of awe dawned on the boy's face.

"You want me to stay?"

"Well, it does help when you have a super-powered freak in the party," Dean said off-handedly. However, when he was met with silence, he looked up; Sam was staring at Dean like he had just slapped him in the face. Dean was staring at Sam with a pointed look on his face while Luke was staring at the younger hunter, silently willing the Winchester not to overreact—he really needed to talk to Sam about this Ruby business.

The tension grew thick in the room, and Luke could felt like shrinking within himself. The boy knew that Dean was knowledgeable of the demon blood that Sam consumed on a daily basis to keep himself "powerful", he knew that Sam was touchy on the subject and that Dean never failed to piss him off whenever he remarked on Sam's "addiction".

At length, Luke cleared his throat and said: "Yeah… uhh… okay…"

* * *

"Sam, I need to talk to you."

The younger Winchester looked up from whatever research he had been doing on his laptop. Luke had just come out of the shower, and he had borrowed again Sam's old clothes; this time, it was a plain white T-shirt that was slightly clingy around the neckline when Luke put it on, but the boy managed. It was longer than strictly necessary, though, as it went past the boy's waist and nearly reached his thighs. Sam had given Luke a pair of jeans that was—again—slightly tight around the boy's behind.

Sam gulped audibly.

"Yeah?" Sam ignored the way his voice was slightly deeper at the word. Luke tilted his head questioningly, but politely ignored it.

"It's about Ruby."

Immediately, all thoughts of Luke's ass disappeared from the young hunter's mind as images of blood and screaming demons flashed before the hunter's mind's eye. He shut the laptop and turned to Luke, a shocked and slightly angry expression on his face.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Sam almost hissed, his hazel eyes darting around the motel room in case Dean overheard, even though his brother was hanging out at the local bar, probably looking to get laid.

Luke resisted the urge to whimper at Sam's intense glare, he sat down, pulling his knees to his chest.

"I know a lot more than you think."

"Well, what _do_ you know, huh?" Sam sounded accusing, now. Luke resisted the urge to flinch.

"I know you need to stop," Luke attempted to sound calm, but his voice came out as pleading. "And I know that Dean's right, and that Ruby _is _a manipulative, deceptive bitch who's only using you."

Sam's mouth opened to protest, but Luke cut him off. "I also know that you're close with her… like _really _close."

Sam's expression morphed into one of shock and slight disgust. Luke took this opportunity to press on.

"Don't look at me like I'm some stalker freak, Sam. I understand why you and Ruby got close. Really, I do. I know that you don't love her like you did Jessica—" Sam's eyes hardened. "—_but_ I know that you have feelings for her.

"But you have to listen to me: she's _fond_ of you. She likes you, but she's still very much willing to do her job and prepare you so that you can become Lucifer's vessel."

A rumble of thunder in the distance; Luke's left eye twitched as his attention shifted to the darkening skies outside.

"I didn't reveal what is 'yet to be'! So just shut the fuck up, will ya!?" Luke yelled at the windows, which began to rattle at the gust outside. Sam's expression changed into that of confusion—though the hardness in his eyes never left—at Luke's sudden exclamation.

"Do you understand?" Luke said to Sam at length, anxiety coating his tone. Sam looked at Luke like he was crazy, but the boy persisted.

"Sam, _please_. Do you understand? I am trying to _save_ you… save the world! I know that Lilith is breaking the Seals—" An expression of surprise crossed over the hunter's face. "—and I know that so far, you have only experienced the Rising of the Witnesses."

Once Luke finished, he took a deep breath. Sam was silent, though his eyes did not soften. Even though Luke knew what he was feeling for the younger Winchester would pass eventually should he ignore it long enough, it still hurt him to know that Sam doesn't believe him.

Their staring contest continued as the storm clouds slowly dispersed outside, though the weather remained ominous. Luke, at length, dropped his gaze and squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. Sam's gaze didn't falter.

"Look, Sam…"

"Just shut up, Luke." Sam snapped, before going back to his laptop. Luke flinched, but he only bit his lip and said nothing more.

* * *

Pennsylvania. Sam had managed to find a murder that _could be_ associated with a vampire online, and the hunters were immediately on the case. On the way, the brothers were already thinking of plans; who to impersonate, what to investigate… hunter stuff.

While Luke was sentenced back to the motel.

"Aww, come on! That's not fair!" Luke complained as they stopped for gas. This would be the last pit stop they would have before the long stretch of road going to the town where the murder took place. The three men took this opportunity to stretch and relieve themselves—not that Luke couldn't just teleport them ahead. Sometimes, it's all about the journey instead of the destination.

"Kid, no offense, but you would only get in the way." Dean said as he loaded up the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's frankness, but stayed silent. Luke sneaked a peek into Sam's mind, and was unsurprised to find the hunter's attention not on the mission, but on the upcoming apocalypse. Luke sighed. The entire trip over, Sam had been internally fussing about the seals. It was like Luke's conservation with the man never happened, and that only made the boy's heart hurt more.

Luke stuck his tongue out at the older Winchester, and when he left to go to the bathroom, Luke muttered under his breath, "Asshole."

"That's my brother you're talking about." Sam chastised, albeit off-handedly, "But yeah, he can be a bit of an asshole."

Luke chuckled. But when he sobered, he looked up at Sam, who was leaning against the side of the Impala. A breeze blew in from God-knows-where and ruffled the man's hair, which was beginning to curl past his ears.

"Sam, have you thought about what I said?" Luke prodded carefully. He expected Sam to stiffen; for his eyes to harden and for his expression to close off, away from Luke's prying eyes. But he did none of these things; instead the man sighed and looked at Luke, straight in the eye. Luke was surprised to find guilt and shame in those hazel orbs. But there was something else, a sort of brokenness you would find at someone who was betrayed—which in Sam's case, he kind of was.

The wind blew again. The highway was quiet, there were no employees milling about the gas station. It was a slow day. Everything was silent.

"Yeah, I'll stop." Sam said quietly, it was like if he made his voice any louder, it would shatter the fragile tranquility that had settled between the two of them.

Now, Sam expected Luke to break out into a relieved grin or something like that. Instead, he was met with a sympathetic glance from the boy. Luke's smile was sad and understanding and Sam resisted the urge to ask Luke about it. It was like the boy knew what Sam was going through… or will be going through.

The meter ticked and Sam removed the gas pump the same time Dean arrived from the restroom. He had also gotten himself some chips and a soda from the store nearby.

"Let's go, bitches." He said, clambering into the driver's seat.

"Jerk." Sam and Luke said at the same time.

* * *

Dean dropped Luke off at the first motel they saw, much to the boy's displeasure.

"But I don't wanna stay!" Luke _pouted_. Dean scoffed at the boy's antics and shuffled him inside the room, which contained two queens. Luke raised an eyebrow while Sam scoffed.

"And where will you be staying?" Sam asked Dean, who had been eyeing the busty cashier of the establishment with a mischievous glint in his eye. The older hunter broke the eye contact he held with the woman to look at his brother exasperatedly.

"In another room, obviously," Dean deadpanned. Then he looked between Sam and Luke, his eyebrows rising. "Unless the both of you wouldn't mind sleeping together, cause I sure as hell ain't sleeping with you—" Dean pointed at Luke, "or you." Dean pointed at Sam. The younger hunter blushed while Luke fought down his own. Instead, the boy scoffed and mumbled "asshole" before stepping inside the room and locking the door. Before Sam and Dean could ask—in Dean's case, _demand_—what the boy was doing, Luke spoke:

"I already imagined your bags inside. If you will look down, you will see I have already imagined an FBI agent get-up for the both of you. Your weapons are locked and loaded inside the trunk of the Impala. The town is having an Oktoberfest, so you'll find lots of people to investigate at the center of town. I'll be doing my own research from inside, and I'll try to help you from here. Now go on… get going!"


	14. This Is Hell Speaking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, techniques, combos, or spells used below. ;) R&R please! I still need your love to fuel me! :D**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_The world is a dark place. In fact, to a pessimistic mind, this is already Hell; and the humans walking it are its demons."_

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 13: This Is Hell Speaking**

Luke, as it turned out, had been _very_ helpful from his spot back at the motel.

By using his imagination's eye, the boy was able to discover that the culprit was in fact _not _a vampire, but a shapeshifter with a penchant for horror movie monsters. By reading the minds of the locals—especially the bartender that Dean had been flirting with, Jamie—he was able to find out that the shapeshifter was, in fact, "Lucy", Jamie's friend who also worked at the bar. Luke managed to inform Sam and Dean where the monster lived by remote-viewing "Lucy" as she walked home from work.

However, in the final confrontation between the hunters and the monster, Luke decided to stay out of it; preferring instead to observe quietly and provide in a small helping hand from time to time; a cushion to soften a fall here, a mental tug to pull away sharp debris there… the little things.

In the end, it was Sam who managed to kill the monster; just before it managed to toss Dean out of a nearby window, Sam managed to grab the gun that it had wrestled away from the older hunter. But just as Dean was about to be thrown out, Sam shot the beast in the heart with a silver bullet, stopping it dead in its tracks. Literally.

Well... supposedly.

It howled; a tortured, enraged—almost _possessed_—howl. The brothers recoiled as if they were struck and they watched as its body began to seize, foam dribbling out of its open mouth.

"What the—?" Dean began, when the seizures stopped. You could literally feel the tense silence as both brothers waited to see if something would happen next.

A few moments later, the monster's body flew off the ground and hovered in midair, with his feet pointed upwards and arms outstretched—it was in the likeliness of an upside-down cross.

The brothers—and Luke, from his spot in the motel room—gasped as the shifter's eyes, whose irises had been black, burst into flames. Sam and Dean gagged at the smell of burning flesh while Luke screamed. But just as quickly as it burst, the flames disappeared, leaving behind two gaping holes where the eyes used to be. Blood began to trickle from the holes in the monster's head and Luke resisted the urge to vomit.

Slowly, the monster's head twisted, Luke's heart beat faster and his palms began to sweat. He forced himself to continue watching.

The possessed monster looked directly at Luke.

Luke screamed again. He broke his trance-like state on the bed and backed up until his head hit the headboard, all the while keeping his eyes closed, trying his hardest to get monster's possessed face out of his mind.

"Oh, God... oh, God!" Luke shrieked into the empty motel room. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the nearest trash bin, where he began to retch, though nothing came out.

_Is it even possible for a monster to be possessed?_

It only took a few minutes (damn the boy's curiosity)—though it felt like forever—but eventually, Luke returned his gaze to the hunters.

The demon was still looking at him.

"_I am Flauros._" The thing inside the monster said. Luke winced as he felt the power from the demon's voice make his teeth go numb and his head ache. Luke immediately concluded that the demon was psychic; it was charging its voice with psychic energy so strong that even Luke could feel it from his perch tens of miles away. Luke winced at how Sam and Dean must be faring; psychic energy that strong—and coming from a source so near—must be painful.

Luke cast his gaze out so that Sam and Dean were in his sights, and he was unsurprised to find them clutching their ears, pained expressions on their faces. Dean's nose was already bleeding. The boy gasped and immediately imagined a wall of mental energy around the brothers' minds to block the brunt of the psychic backlash from the demon's voice. The hunters sighed as the pain faded.

"_Long has it been since I have set foot outside my abode in Hell,_" it said, its intensity continuing to numb Luke's teeth and make his head ache. "_But you, Luke, are of import. So great of an import, that I, a Great Duke of Hell, must step forth from his dwelling place and come hither without being summoned._

"_Listen, for I shall be brief: your time has come. Already, Legion prepares itself for its second rising from where He has banished them, for they have found a vessel worthy of possessing. Already, the First Demon walks to where you reside so that she may taketh you to where they shall rise. Prepare thyself for the Apocalypse is nigh, and Lucifer shall rise by your hand."_

Immediately, after saying these words, the monster's corpse began to seize and contort, folding and twisting in such a way that shouldn't be humanly possible. A tortured shriek burst from its mouth and Luke only had time to erect a barrier of telekinetic energy around the hunters before the windows and everything made of glass—or that is fragile—shattered, spraying them with a shower of glass and debris. Dean and Sam covered their eyes as the monster's body burst into flames.

Luke snapped his fingers, transporting the hunters out of the now burning building and into the parking lot. Dean looked at Sam questioningly before the younger hunter whispered: "_Luke._"

Dean nodded like that explained everything before heading to the car with Sam following suit.

"That kid better answer some questions when we get back!" He yelled, slamming his side of the door. Sam winced and Luke let out a shaky laugh before cutting off his connection. He collapsed on the bed with a tired sigh. The boy groaned before shifting to his side as he mulled over what the demon, Flauros, had said:

_Legion_…

_Legion... Legion... Legion… wait a minute… is he talking about what I think he's talking about?_

A rumble of thunder boomed outside.

_Okay, wait a minute… didn't Jesus banish them into pigs? And didn't they, like, run into the water?_

Several dogs began barking outside, only to be silenced after the splatter of blood echoed through the silent night.

_Lucifer? Rise by _my _hand? But won't he need Sam to be his vessel? Won't he need Lilith? Isn't _she_ the final Seal?_

Lightning crackled and the marching of feet echoed throughout the silent motel. Still, Luke didn't notice.

_And what the hell did he mean by: "The First Demon walks to where you reside so that she may taketh you to where they shall rise"?_

The marching feet was now accompanied by whispering voices, punctuated by the occasional shriek which was always immediately silenced by the sound of slashing and splattering blood.

_The First Demon…_

The windows began to rattle as the marching stopped. The air in the room slowly suffused with ozone and sulfur.

_Oh, shit._

"Protego!" Luke yelled, just before the room was rent apart by a crack of lightning.

* * *

"Dean, something's wrong." Sam said as he straightened from his slumped position on the passenger seat of the Impala. The older hunter didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dean said, "I didn't even get to bang that chick, Jamie."

Sam rolled his eyes. "No, not that, just… do you think you can drive faster? I just… I have a bad feeling."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's vague explanation. "What is with you and that kid anyway? Whenever I see you look at him wear your clothes, you look like you wanna bang him or somethin'."

Sam was silent, but Dean didn't miss the small blush that crept along his brother's neck, he almost stopped then and there. He looked at Sam, a shocked expression on his face:

"Dude, _seriously_?" Dean asked, surprise still on his face. Sam felt all the heat go to his face and he knew that he was as red as a tomato. "Well, maybe it's just because you haven't had a good lay in a while." Dean tried, "next time we find a bar; we're gonna get you a nice, quiet girl. And then when you get her in bed…WAM! Instant-cockslut."

Sam actually managed to choke on his own saliva at Dean's words, but he couldn't help but feel offended that Dean would suggest that the only reason Sam liked Luke was because he hasn't had sex in a while.

Well… that was true. But that's beside the point!

"Dude, you've been watching _way_ too much porn on _my _laptop," Sam scoffed, "besides, I don't see how who I lay is _your_ business."

"Well, it _used_ to be my business." Dean muttered, his lips now set in a firm line. Immediately, Sam's eyes hardened at he looked at Dean, his own lips set into a grim line.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" The younger Winchester asked. Dean didn't miss the tightness in his brother's tone and didn't comment, choosing instead to sigh and rev up his baby and turn on the radio to a particularly loud rock station. Sam sighed loudly but dropped it, choosing instead to look out the window, dismissing the feeling of emptiness that had begun to grow in his heart.

_It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't know you, I would _hunt _you... so would other hunters._

_'__Crap, what the hell happened to us, Dean?' __Sam thought sadly, watching the town pass in a blur outside the car as they raced—albeit wearily—back to the motel._

* * *

Luke groaned as he let his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in front of him.

The boy felt sore, like he had just come from a particularly intense session of P.E. His body felt heavy and tired. He coughed, and took a deep breath. Immediately, the smell of sulfur registered in his brain.

He blinked, letting his sight get used to the glare of the white light in front of him. He watched as his surroundings came into focus; a blasted wall, two charred beds, the singed draperies...

And most importantly, the army of demons headed by a black-haired, black-_eyed_, nurse standing in front of him:

Luke's eyes widened as he backed up against the wall, using it to brace himself. He noticed the distortion in the air in front of him and exhaled a sigh of relief:

'_At least the Shield Charm's still working.'_

_CRACK!_

The sound of shattering glass reverberated in Luke's skull, and the boy immediately felt his energy wane significantly. He sagged against the wall and coughed wetly, spitting out blood. He looked up; the distortion in the air had disappeared, and Luke was met with the smiling face of the possessed nurse. Luke could see a name scrawled on the name tag on her chest, "Cindy".

"Well, he's no baby, but he'll do juuuuust fine." Cindy purred, her hand outstretched; Luke choked as he felt Cindy—or the demon within Cindy—lift him up telekinetically by the neck.

The boy's weariness quickly drained away as adrenaline began to course through his veins. Newfound energy flowed through him as indignation and anger at the thought of being possessed _again_ filled him up with righteous fury. With effort, he spat at the possessed woman, who in turn recoiled and looked at him with a slightly-shocked-but-enraged expression. The hold on his neck tightened and Luke shut his eyes.

_Can't… breathe…_

"Now," Cindy purred, grabbing Luke's hair and pulling it back against the cracked wall behind him. "Are you gonna come quietly, or are we gonna have to beat some sense into you?"

Luke felt the psychic choke-hold on his neck lessen, but instead of gracing the demon with an answer, he head-butted her. A small grunt escaped his lips as he was dropped while the demon woman snarled as she took a step back, clutching at her broken nose.

"Wrong answer," Cindy finally said at length. But before she could grab Luke in another choke-hold, Luke summoned a gust of wind to push her back along with the horde of demons. Luke stood up shakily, his knees wobbling as he tried to get some air back into his lungs.

"Fat chance, bitch," Luke said, spitefully.

_I've always wanted to kick some demon ass using her moves._

Quickly, he mentally envisioned the attack style of one of the characters from the video games he used to play. Then, he imagined himself knowledgeable, _capable_, of executing the complex maneuvers and combos that made that character deadly in the game whenever he used her.

He erected a barrier of mental energy around himself—so that none of the demons would be able to psychically attack him (you know, knock him against the wall, throw him against debris, make him puke blood, yadda, yadda, yadda…)—and teleported behind the nearest demon—a middle-aged man wearing a pinstriped office suit. The boy flipped in front of him and proceeded to do a quick one-two followed by a twirling kick in mid-air that sent him flying against two of his companions.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" Cindy screamed; her voice now layered with something deeper, betraying her true demonic form. "Lilith wants him!" The demons snapped out of their stupor and surged forward, their faces alight with malicious glee. Luke saw Cindy scurry to the back at the corner of his eye, staying out of the charge but keeping a watchful eye on it.

"_Agios Percutiat,_" Luke intoned, his accent ringing throughout the statement like a church bell. Immediately, he felt his limbs grow lighter, like a weight had just been lifted off of them. They also began to buzz, like the nerves were being vibrated from the inside. Luke suppressed a shudder at the sensation. He dodged a swipe from one of the possessed and pirouetted to the left, trying to get out of the sea of bodies that wanted to capture him, dead or alive.

"Ha!" Luke yelled, cartwheeling out of harm's way as a possessed mailman tried to tackle him from behind. Luke ended up against the corner of the blasted wall where the door to his room used to be. He took a deep breath and assessed the situation:

_Okay, that's one, two, three, four, eight, twelve…nineteen… twenty-four… thirty?! What, did the entire _town_ get possessed?_

He threw himself against the tide of demons, positioning himself just right so that his body would knock down three of them. While he was down, he twisted his body so that he would be able to lift his torso up using his arms—a handstand. He spread his legs and spun them around like a helicopter, kicking many of the possessed and throwing them back.

Immediately, as soon as his hits came in contact with the bodies of the possessed townspeople, their eyes glowed white and tortured screams were torn from their vessels' mouths as the demons inside were destroyed. Luke stood up and backflipped with a flourish, his chest heaving. He counted twenty-one demons remaining, not including Cindy, who was skirting around the edges of the almost-completely destroyed motel room.

The remaining demons were slightly reluctant now, not braving a reckless charge like the first wave did. Luke heaved in a deep breath before charging. Before he reached them, however, he tumbled and flipped so that he would land right in their midst. Before making the final landing, he shot out his arms, imagining into existence whips of energy capable of smiting the demonic bastards. He grunted as he lashed out his arms, smiting the surrounding demons before landing in a crouch.

_Thirteen more to go…_

He cartwheeled to his left and, by imagining himself able, proceeded to do Lili Rochefort's _Backflip Spinning Edge _combo followed by her _Heavy Languish_ technique.

_Ten…_

Luke pirouetted to the side and proceeded to do Lili's _Rabbit's Thorn_, pushing one of the demons against the already unstable wall. The wall collapsed in on itself, burying the man—for it had been a man who wore a zombie costume—in rubble.

_Nine…_

He feinted to his left to dodge the gunshot of a possessed policeman and, charging forward, executed Lili's _Piercing Thorn _technique.

_Eight…_

Luke lunged to a slowly retreating group of demons and executed Lili's _Alstroemeria_ combo. He ducked, avoiding the slash one of the demons attempted with a pocketknife and executed Lili's _Honeysuckle _technique_. _

_Six…_

"Yah!" Luke yelled as he executed Lili's _Peacock Jive _combo. The boy then flipped back and proceeded to execute a handstand, followed by Christie Monteiro's _Slippery Kick_ combo, literally knocking four of the demons off their feet.

_Two…_

Luke assumed the _Negativa _position—he learned this from a friend back home—and took down the remaining two demons by executing Christie's _Ipanema Wings _combo technique.

_Now, all that's left is—_

_Aww… shit._

Cindy's gone.

_Should've seen that one coming._

"Oh my god, you pussy! Get back here and fight like a bitch!" Luke shrieked into the night, the adrenaline pumping in his veins making his voice an octave higher. An owl hooted in reply somewhere while a siren wailed nearby. But other than that, all was quiet.

Luke leaned against the wall—one that hasn't collapsed yet, mind you—of their motel room and gulped in much-needed breaths. A thin sheen of sweat coated Luke's neck and arms. And though the battle was over, Luke was still thrumming with anticipation; the adrenaline still coursing through the boy's veins. Luke took a deep calming breath and shuffled outside, carefully avoiding the unconscious bodies of the townspeople.

There, he saw the two hunters with their guns at the ready, their jaws slack. Luke face-palmed himself.

"Have you been watching the _whole_ time?" Luke demanded, a slight flush rising to his already heated face when both brothers nodded, their mouths still open in a perfect 'O' shape."

"Did you see where the last demon went? She had black hair, and had a nurse's uniform." Luke asked, his knees slightly shaking as the adrenaline slowly left his system. Both hunters shook their heads as they closed their mouths, their initial surprise waning, though they still had awe in their eyes.

"Luke," Sam was the first to speak up. And Luke was flattered to see that Sam had a slight boner in his jeans, but Luke was polite enough not to stare, focusing instead on Sam's awe-filled—and slightly _lust_-filled—gaze. "How did you… _where_ did you—?"

"By using my powers," Luke replied, his knees still wobbly, "I can imagine myself knowledgeable, _capable_, of any and all fighting styles. But I prefer using the fighting styles of the characters I use whenever I play video games because honestly, I've always wanted to be capable of kicking ass."

Sam was silent while Dean just looked at Luke weirdly, and suddenly, Luke just wanted to snap at Dean to _stop looking at me like that! Just stoptstopstopstop—!_

"Would you please stop looking at me like that?" the boy snapped. The street light that had been the only source of illumination—the white light that had blinded Luke before—suddenly shattered, plunging the scene into darkness.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

_Protego _(Latin)_ = "_I cover" ; "I protect"

_Agios Percutiat _(Greek) (Latin)_ = "_Holy strike"


	15. A Piece Each Time

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_Nothing is without its price._"

~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~

**Chapter 14: A Piece Each Time**

Sam shot another worried glance to the boy in the backseat.

It had been approximately two hours since they picked Luke up from the nearly-but-not-quite-obliterated motel room. Strangely enough, the rest of the building remained intact, though its occupants had fled. Luke refused to fix the building or even help the hunters gather their belongings from the wreckage.

Luke had been acting strange ever since they picked him up from the motel. At first, Sam assumed that the boy was acting like that only because he and Dean didn't come to his aid during the battle.

_Well, he was doing fine! Really, he was!_

_I mean, seriously! Luke was kicking some serious _ass! Sam had thought to himself as the first hour passed by and Luke still had not slipped into slumber. The boy had been glaring out the window, not acknowledging the brothers' attempts at striking up a conversation. _He seriously looked like he didn't need _anyone's _help... at all._

Now the second hour had passed, and Luke was still glaring out the window like it was the source of all his problems. Sam was beyond worried. Right now, they were driving on a road built on the side of a ravine, with trees lining the top and water rushing in rapids below. The early morning air was cool against Sam's heated skin and the wind felt nice—but somewhat ominous—against his hair.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

* * *

_They're coming… He's coming… _

_Legion…_

_The end of the world…_

_I'm gonna end it all…_

_Kill everyone…_

_More powerful than the Antichrist… The vessel of Legion…_

_**Are you ready yet, Luke?**_

_StopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP—_

"NO!_"_

* * *

"NO!" Luke yelled from the backseat.

Sam jerked awake from his uneasy slumber just as Dean slammed the breaks on the Impala. A massive wall of earth had risen up from the ground. The road was blocked. Dean _just _managed to slam the breaks and swerve away from the impending barrier before both men felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Cas?"

And that was when both brothers felt the slightly-gut-wrenching sensation of angel transport. Suddenly, the cool night air of the road was replaced by the slightly, more humid atmosphere of Bobby Singer's house.

"Yes, Dean." The angel confirmed in his deep monotone. Sam was surprised to see the Impala in one piece—not a scratch—and that he and Dean were not dying in a ditch somewhere or crushed in a wreck against the wall of earth Luke (probably) raised.

"Where's Luke?" Sam asked, panic tying his gut into knots when looked back and noticed the boy _wasn't there_.

Castiel tilted his head questioningly.

"Who?"

"Sam!"

* * *

_The whole world will __**burn**__…_

_Carnage… Destruction… Ruin…_

_A mountain of corpses… Those still alive will wallow in vice and sin…_

_A feast for the crows… a buffet for the flies…_

_**We are coming…**_

_NonononononononononononoSTOP—_

"AAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Luke screeched at the top of his lungs. He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. He just wanted it to _stopstopstop__—_

"Ngh!" He lashed out psychically—tossing around shrapnel, trees, anything that the tendrils of his mind can reach and grasp and add to the growing vortex of telekinetic chaos. He also let his imagination run wild—conjuring wave after wave of fire and ice, creating fissures on the cliff-side road whose abyss managed to penetrate the heart of the earth (you could literally see the glow of the lava), and summoning wind and lightning to ravage the environment.

All in all, Luke was destroying the place. Literally.

_Make them stop!_

"Stop, please!" Luke yelled into the vortex, his voice lost to the chaos. Tears were streaming down his face as wind and rain battered his body. The Impala had disappeared, and Luke was left floating in midair, arms outstretched like he was basking in some invisible ray of sunshine.

_Oh, the irony._

_**Yes. Don't stop, Luke. Don't stop!**_

The voice was jeering now, insulting Luke's lack of control over his nigh-omnipotence. Luke bit his lip as tears streamed down his face.

_**We know you want him, Luke. The younger Winchester, the vessel of Lucifer…**_

"Stopstopstopstopstop_please_—_"_

Sobbing. Lightning struck down on the already demolished road and Luke only had half the mind to conjure a dome of energy that spanned a five-mile radius so that no humans would get caught in the currents of Luke's powers-gone-haywire.

_**How about we suck his cock for you, hmm? When we make you our bitch—the **_**ultimate**_** bitch of Hell…**_

"STOPNONONONONONO… I DON'T WANT TO—"

A choked scream. Water was rising from the river that was running below him. The trees that had been uprooted but not yet caught within the whirlwind of destruction were being lifted off the ground—the boy had reversed gravity itself; everything that was not rooted or nailed to the ground or soil floated in midair.

_**You know you're a whore, Luke. You little cockslut, you…**_

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease—"

_**SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU LITTLE WHORE. YOU FREAK! YOU—**_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Luke was getting desperate now; the rocks that were flying around his screaming body were shifting, transmuting into… steel. But that, too, was shifting turning into diamond. All around the boy, everything that was being tossed around, trapped within the psychic maelstrom, was being transmuted into something else—stone turned into diamond, metal shrapnel from the railings turned into glass, water from the river rushing below turned into wine, and cement turning into platinum.

_Please—no! Just stop… stop… stopstopstopstop—!_

_**The ultimate. **_**bitch.**_** of Hell…**_

"Sam!" Luke screamed—though to the boy it sounded almost like a whisper—before he allowed himself to be taken by the darkness behind his eyelids.

* * *

"Sam!"

The three men standing outside of Bobby's house turned around, and all of their jaws dropped—yes, even Castiel's:

Luke was held aloft by two wings—the right wing was white; with feathers as white as snow that pulsed with a silvery light. The left wing, however, was black and scaly. The appendage there seemed leathery, like a snake's skin, and as it flapped, waves of red fire shot out and charred the nearby junk cars.

The boy himself seemed to be unconscious, head lolled to the side with arms outstretched to his sides like he was basking in some invisible sunlight. Sam was shocked to find that the boy's clothes were in tatters, revealing some of the tanned skin beneath. The wings continued to flap, keeping Luke's body aloft.

It seemed like forever, but eventually the wings began to fade out of sight, shimmering before disappearing completely like they had been some bizarre mirage. The cars that were caught in the waves of flame the left wing produced remained charred, and Luke was still hovering, head lolled to the side and arms extended.

But suddenly he was floating in front of Sam, with his hands cupping the younger hunter's face and his face so dangerously—_intimately_—close to his own.

"Woah!" Sam yelled, backing up, Dean and Castiel jumped, staring at the boy's form warily—though for Castiel, it looked more like suspicion.

The boy—whose cupped hands now held nothing—opened his eyes, and Sam as shocked to find the right eye glowing a pure white, whereas the left eye held a black nothing. No, not akin to possessed person where his eyes were black, Luke's left eye was like there was nothing there, just a gaping hole where his eyeball used to be. Sam gulped while Dean muttered a: "What the fuck?"

"Sam…" Luke said. The exotic accent of his voice was layered with something deeper _and _higher, two voices fighting to dominate the other. "Help me…"

Sam closed his mouth and, warily, extended an arm out, hoping to touch the boy's face.

"_Hurry…_" was all Luke said before his head dropped.

There was a tense silence as Sam debated with himself whether or not to get Luke down from whatever is keeping him aloft. Dean and Castiel were boring holes into the younger Winchester's back, silently willing him to _hurry up_.

"Sam, hurry." Castiel said, his monotone voice was now laced with something… aggravation?

Sam immediately made up his mind and made to move to get Luke down. But it seemed Luke had other ideas:

"_**Aww... ready to pound my virgin ass yet, Winchester?**_"

Sam froze while Dean and Castiel jumped back, their faces identical masks of horror. Sam just managed to snatch back his arms and retreat a few feet before Luke's head shot up, his face a sinister leer. The black hole that passed for his left eye was twitching. And Sam was horrified to see that the right eye—which had been pulsing with a pure, white light—was slowly fading, being replaced by the black hole that passed for Luke's left eye.

"_**How about you, Dean?" **_Luke twisted his head so fast that Sam winced, "_**want me to spread my legs like those whores you fuck with every night? I know you like it rough, cowboy.**_"

Dean stood frozen, shocked. Then a cocky expression overtook his features and he replied:

"Sorry, kid; I don't do dudes."

Castiel winced.

Luke laughed then—a crazed, demented laugh that was made all the more terrifying by the demonic voice that had layered itself onto Luke's own. The boy then appeared behind Castiel, who jumped when he felt Luke trace a finger down the nape of his neck. The angel recoiled while Dean moved in front of him, a shotgun now in hand, poised to shoot.

"_**Look at you, 'Angel of the Lord',**_" Luke spat, the white glow in his eye steadily fading; "_**so desperate for a Winchester cock up your ass! Ha! You already Fell when you chose to raise this bastard's soul out of Hell!"**_

The angel gritted his teeth, his blue eyes smoldering pools of anger and indignation as he strode forward, hand raised to smite the boy when Dean held him back.

"No, Cas…" the hunter grunted when Castiel attempted to shove him back; a weak, half-hearted attempt.

"Let me go, Dean." The angel said through gritted teeth. His eyes were, for once, true windows to his soul; vast, powerful, older than time itself, and _really_ angry. They bored into Luke, who was laughing his demented laugh.

"Luke, stop it!" Sam yelled, turning around and striding forward to where the boy was laughing, still hovering in midair. Luke stopped laughing, then he turned to the younger hunter, a sneer forming on his face.

"_**Oh… what's this? Ready yet, Vessel of Lucifer? Ready to have the Devil make you his bitch?"**_

It laughed again, and Sam didn't know what possessed _him _to do it, but he cupped the boy's face in his hands, his hazel eyes—_so full of love and life and understanding… Sam!—_making contact with the boy's own. The demon stopped laughing and looked at Sam, face blank.

"_Luke_," Sam punctuated the word with a swipe of his thumb across the boy's cheeks—_Sam please make the voices stop—_and the boy hissed. The light in his right eye faded faster. "Hey, hey… you gotta fight it okay?"

"_**You son of a bitch," **_the demon spat, Sam cringed but maintained his hold on the boy's face, silently willing Luke to come back to them… come back to him, _**"Heartbreak and infidelity! Why should I fight it? There's nothing for me here; you love that demon bitch, **_**Ruby**_**.**_" Luke rolled the last word around in his tongue, disgust painted on his face.

Sam was shocked beyond words. If Luke meant what Sam thought he meant, then…

_Oh, God…_

"Come back to me, then…" Sam whispered, low enough so that Dean wouldn't hear but loud enough for Luke to hear perfectly. "Come on, Luke; come back to me then…"

The demon was at a loss for words. Dean continued to hold back the angel, who was still seething, from smiting the boy then and there, while Sam just looked into the boy's eyes.

The demon—it wasn't Luke; it _wasn't_—shrieked, a tortured death-howl of a shriek, then. And the three men were plunged into a blinding white nothing.


	16. A Sweet Repose—

**PLEASE ALLOW THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE TO TAKE A SMALL AMOUNT OF YOUR PRECIOUS, READING MINDS:**

**1. I'm sorry for not writing earlier, i had to make for CLASSES after I was hit with Dengue. :((**

**2. I'm sorry to say that I won't be pairing Sam up with Gabriel anymore (though I will write some Sabriel-themed scenes or thoughts). I just think it weird that Sam is straight, then goes gay for one guy then goes gay for another (though I know that Gabriel's form is just a vessel). So, that's all.**

**3. R&R please. :)**

* * *

**A New Face**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

"_The eye is nothing but a refuge from the harsh reality of the storm."_

**~(*-*-*-*-*-*)~**

**Chapter 15: A Sweet Repose—**

_Luke sighed as he felt warm arms circle around his waist and pull him flush against a strong chest._

"_Hey," a deep voice rumbled. Luke felt it vibrate through Sam's chest and the boy smiled, looking up and meeting the taller man's love-filled hazel orbs. Luke felt his eyes tear up slightly and Sam smiled softly, kissing Luke's forehead when he noticed the 29-year-old's brown eyes glisten. Even after being a hunter for eight years, Luke was always the more emotional one—and that's saying something considering Dean always called Sam the emotional one._

"_Hiya," Luke breathed. He leaned his head back and captured Sam's lips into a chaste kiss. Luke could feel a child-like giddiness bubble from his chest when he felt Sam return it. _

I wonder how long this will last.

_Luke sighed and withdrew from the warm cocoon of Sam's embrace and stepped off the patio and walked to the swing Sam built for Erica and Gabriel. Speaking of those two kids, where were they?_

"_Daddy!"_

"_Papa!"_

_The jubilant yells of their two children rang across the front lawn. The 29-year-old father looked up and beamed when he saw his two children running towards him. Luke heard their school bus pull away from the curb and sighed: _my children were home.

_Luke held out his arms and laughed when Erica launched herself into them. Gabriel pouted. The man held out his other arm, and the child's face broke into a wide grin, launching himself into it._

"_Can you handle them?" Sam asked, jokingly. Luke smiled. Luke was tearing up again as he felt _his_ children wrap their short arms around his neck._

I want this.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and watched the fluorescent lights play across the dust motes above him. His throat felt hoarse and it hurt to move his head. The air smelled stale, and Luke cringed.

_Where am I?_

"Sam?" Luke whispered, wincing when he felt his throat flare up in pain. Nothing. It was then that Luke noticed the markings and sigils drawn across the walls and ceiling. The boy shifted slightly, and was surprised to find the floor spray-painted with one big Devil's Trap.

Luke sighed in relief. He was safe here. The boy knew that this was the safest place in Bobby's house, possibly the entire Supernatural universe if Luke was correct. Nonetheless, the boy immediately enchanted the walls of the room to repel psychic messages; he had no wish to be contacted again, thank you very much.

He tried to stand up, but it was then he noticed the cuffs pinning him down. Panic seized him:

_What is this? Did I do something—?_

"Sam?" Luke tried louder, ignoring the pain in his throat. "Sam!"

Luke heard footsteps pound across the floorboards of the ceiling. He knew he could just will the chains binding him to dissipate into nothingness, or force the cuffs to snap open with a blink of an eye. But he didn't want to. If Sam let them bind him here, then it must be for good reason.

_God; you really like the guy, don't you?_

The salted iron door opened with a groan and Bobby stepped inside warily, clutching an ampoule behind him. I winced.

"Mr. Singer, was I that much of a hassle getting down here?" Luke asked, not forgetting his manners… or maybe that was just flattery?

Bobby was taken aback by the boy's respectful tone, and the man allowed a small, grim smile to spread across his face.

"Like hell," he said. He stopped his wary padding and walked up to the bed like a normal person, sitting down beside the boy. Luke stared at his wrists in with a confused look, silently questioning why he was handcuffed to the bed. Bobby shrugged.

"Ya kicked Dean in the balls, twice. Sam only got a scratch across the cheek when he tried to cuff you to the bed." Bobby commented. Luke didn't miss the amused grin that lit up the elder's face.

"Did I—uhhh… hmmm…" Luke was at a loss on how he would say "powers". He didn't want to come off as cocky and slightly flashy with the term. But Bobby saved him:

"Did you use yer mojo to bring this place down on us?" Bobby finished. Luke nodded, relieved. Bobby shook his head. "Nah, that little spectacle outside must've drained you or something. In fact, you only started fighting when we got you inside."

Luke nodded, and flashed the elder a thankful smile. "Is it alright if I get up, now?"

Bobby hesitated, and Luke saw something flash in his eyes… it looked almost like pity.

"Kid, ya need to know something," Bobby began, and Luke immediately tensed. "When you collapsed outside, and Sam brought you in, there was something different about the boy; it was like he was obsessed with keeping you safe or something. He asked me to keep you here."

Luke knew he should be indignant at the thought of the younger Winchester thinking that the boy couldn't handle himself. But instead, something else coursed through his veins when Bobby said that; it was light and warm. It made Luke feel nothing but _love _for Sam. Luke nodded, and Bobby sighed in relief when the boy didn't put up a fight.

"Okay, I promise not to leave the house." Luke said, hiding a small smirk as Bobby nodded his assent. The elder walked out the door and shut it behind him. Luke immediately cast his gaze out and noticed that it was already late into the night—almost early morning. The brothers were probably in a motel somewhere, asleep.

"Alrighty then," Luke said into the silent panic room. He batted an eye and the cuffs binding him snapped open. He stood up and stretched, taking a deep breath. He flicked his fingers, as if he was batting away a pesky mosquito. The door opened and the boy strode out, not forgetting to close the door gently with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

Bobby awoke to the smell of frying eggs and the sound of humming.

The elder tensed immediately, pulling out his shotgun; locked and loaded. He crept towards the stairs, careful not to make any of the floorboards creak. He took the stairs quietly, one at a time.

"Mr. Singer! You don't have to slink down the stairs! Breakfast is ready!" a familiar voice wafted from the kitchen.

"Luke?!" Bobby yelled back. He was down the stairs in a flash and approaching the boy again, as cautious as before. Luke turned around, holding a plate of scrambled eggs topped with little green stuff.

"Is that… asparagus? Where did you even get asparagus?" Bobby questioned, setting down his gun and slightly patting his back pocket to check if his emergency pistol was there. "You know what, don't answer: how did you get out?"

"I willed the cuffs to let go of me." Luke deadpanned. The boy reached up into the top cabinet and Bobby noticed that the boy was more on the feminine side; slim waist, fairly large thighs and—

_Oh, god, so I'm a peeper now? _Bobby chided himself. The elder knew something wasn't right. He had seen gay guys in the past, some of them looked even more feminine than this kid, but he never elaborated on their characteristics before—especially their asses.

"Mr. Singer, where can I find your onions and garlic?" the boy broke the hunter out of his confused reverie. Bobby pointed the boy to a cabinet to his left. Luke shot back a small "Thank you!"

_Something's definitely not right._

* * *

Once the boy and the hunter had eaten—_Damn, this is good, _Bobby thought—Luke started to pack the dishes into the sink. But just as Bobby was about to stop Luke from doing chores—the boy was a guest, after all—Luke formed his hands into small finger guns and pretended to fire imaginary bullets into the sink. Immediately, the sink shook and the dishes rattled. Bobby tensed.

"Luke, what the hell—"

The faucet opened, pouring water down the dirty dishes. Bobby watched in awe as the plates, pans, and other kitchen utensils arranged themselves neatly and began to rinse, scrub in soap—courtesy of a scrub that moved by itself—and wash themselves before being dried by a levitating towel and carried to counter by Luke.

The whole process lasted five minutes, and for the whole time, Bobby was just standing there, mouth agape.

When everything was done, Luke snapped his fingers and the magic that he temporarily infused the kitchen with vanished. He strode to the immaculately clean dishes and flicked his wrist, sending them floating to their respective spots in the kitchen.

"Mr. Singer, I promised you not to leave this house, and I won't. But I have a feeling that Sam and Dean will need my help later when they face Samhain."


End file.
